<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eggs benedict by SpiralSpectre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320191">eggs benedict</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralSpectre/pseuds/SpiralSpectre'>SpiralSpectre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>they're best friends, your honor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Bloodvines Arc, Darryl Noveschosch-centric, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Dreams and Nightmares, Egg Arc, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how graphic its consider but its kinda dark so, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury Recovery, Magical Bond, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Quackity Sapnap and Karl have SOMETHING going on but I don't know what, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, The Egg is straight up a manipulative BITCH, You Decide, Zak Ahmed-centric, but it has a good ending I swear, hence the main warning, hey this gets pretty dark at times, temporary coma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralSpectre/pseuds/SpiralSpectre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Egg demands a sacrifice- it needs blood. When Bad comes back empty handed, it gives him a choice: Either it takes blood from him or it takes it from Skeppy.</p>
<p>And really, that was never even a choice for Bad.</p>
<p>(Or the Egg begins feeding off of Bad to become stronger and by the time everyone else realizes, its nearly too late.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Antfrost &amp; Luke | Punz, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Everyone, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>they're best friends, your honor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so, heads up, this IS a bit darker than what I usually write but it will have a good ending and it will have comfort so if that helps, read ahead!</p>
<p>I wasn't sure how to tag what happens in the following but just so I don't unintentionally spring something on someone, I should warn you that the Egg does low key have some vampiric tendencies in that it takes Bad's blood in order to become stronger and that does heavily effect Bad, not to mention it alters people's states of mind so warning for that as well. If I need to add anything to the tags, please tell me! </p>
<p>Thank you and I hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a white lie BadBoyHalo tells people about the Egg. </p>
<p>The Egg has a certain effect on people- a vertigo that makes it hard to think and hazes your line of sight. Said effect tends to be off putting- makes people scared when in reality, there is nothing to fear when it comes to the Egg. Still, most unacquainted with it don’t know this so Bad tells a little lie to comfort them. He tells them that eventually, the feeling will fade with time. That a closeness with the Egg will make it all be washed away.</p>
<p>Which isn’t exactly true, the feeling never truly goes away. Bad still feels the dizziness- like he’s stuck in a fish tank, not quite drowning but not quite able to breathe without it feeling like there’s something in his lungs- that has yet to change. If anything, Bad suspects it might’ve gotten worse.</p>
<p>But the thing is that Bad has gotten so used to it that he hardly thinks about it. It becomes as natural as breathing, he doesn’t flinch when his head pounds because the Egg speaks to him, he doesn’t trip over his own feet when the ground sways, and he doesn’t blink twice when he sees double. Not once does he complain- not out loud at least. He can’t complain out loud, he’s never alone anymore. The Egg is with him always, whispering in the back of his head and creating a warmth in his chest.</p>
<p>A white hot, uncomfortable warmth in his chest but it’s warmth nonetheless. It’s more than enough to keep him going- <i>it’s more than he deserves. The Egg is generous- the Egg is kind to him- the Egg is one of the few things he can trust anymore.</i></p>
<p>The Egg has never abandoned him, which is why Bad doesn’t visibly react when it starts speaking to him again.</p>
<p>The mansion is colder than it's ever been and for more reasons than one. There’s holes that don’t help, of course, in the floorboards and in the walls. Bad’s been meaning to patch those up for a while now but always gets sidetracked. The Egg has needed his help more and more lately- <i>feed me, help me expand, bring more souls to me</i>- and so on, and fixing up the house always got put on the back burner because of it.</p>
<p>It doesn’t help that Bad’s been sleeping in the house less and less. It doesn’t feel the same without Skeppy. Red or not, Bad <i>misses</i> Skeppy. The mansion is far too big for him alone and he hates the way his footsteps echo down empty halls.</p>
<p>The house isn’t warm without Skeppy. <i>Maybe if he fixes it, he’ll come home?</i></p>
<p>It’s the best he has so Bad picks up the quartz and warped wooden planks and tries to work at it. It’s difficult to build when his vision sways but not impossible. Not when Bad is so used to the feeling- <i>he’s used to it, he’s used to it, he doesn’t react because he’s used to it-</i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“I need sustenance.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The voice rings in his head and Bad doesn’t gasp- <i>he doesn’t.</i> Because it doesn’t affect him, because he’s used to it, because it definitely doesn’t shake his already unstable soul right to its core and leave him gasping- <i>he doesn’t react and he’s not going to react.</i></p>
<p>Bad only pauses because he didn’t expect the Egg to be talking to him again. Not that it’s unwelcome- it’s always welcome. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Bad says robotically. He pushes himself to his feet. “I’ll stop by the cow farm- it’ll be nice and fresh. You like it fresh, right?”</p>
<p><i><b>“I don’t want cow.”</b></i> It hisses. <i><b>“I need something stronger.”</b></i></p>
<p>“S- stronger…” Bad echoes hesitantly. “You want me to bring you… A horse?”</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“No. Not enough. I need something stronger- smarter- a little more soul in it.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Bad’s breath doesn’t hitch because he would never dread anything the Egg asks of him. The Egg has been taking care of Skeppy- it’s helped him be with Skeppy again- he owes the Egg everything he is. He would never feel guilt pooling into his stomach as the Egg tells him exactly what he hoped it wouldn’t say.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“Bring me a humanoid. I require a sacrifice.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>And then it’s gone.</p>
<p>And it leaves Bad with nothing and everything at the same time.</p>
<p><i>I’ll never find the time to fix this house, will I?</i> Bad lets out a defeated sigh, putting away the materials once again and shivers at the cold draft that passes through the house.</p>
<p>He has work to do. It’s never done.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Bad watches Puffy through the window of her house. She hasn’t noticed him yet.</p>
<p>She’s too busy baking, with something already in the oven and mixing together another batch. Her hair is tied back into a bun and when she wipes her forehead to get rid of the flour stuck to it, it leaves a bit of batter in its place.</p>
<p>A small chuckle escapes Bad’s lips watching it happen. As good of a baker as she is, Puffy was always messy in the kitchen, so busy running around trying to make sure everything was right and making enough to hand out for everyone that her once white apron was stained with colors from various ingredients. </p>
<p>He hasn’t seen her bake in awhile. Puffy told him once that she used to do it as a comforting strategy- getting lost in the motions that she would forget her worries. That she used to bake excessively when she had a lot on her mind and needed a break.</p>
<p>And judging from the two dozen cookies lying on a drying rack in the corner of the kitchen, she must have something big on her mind. </p>
<p>She’s distracted. It would be so easy for Bad to break in, catch her while her guard is down, and bring her to the Egg but he doesn’t move. He doesn’t think he can, frozen in time as he watches her work. He’s not close enough to know for sure but judging from past experiences, he bets she’s humming. She always liked to hum when she baked.</p>
<p>It hits Bad, fast and hard, just how long he’s known Puffy. Not quite as long as Skeppy or Sapnap but around the time he met Dream.</p>
<p>They’ve been friends for a long time. <i>She’s stuck by his side for a long time.</i></p>
<p>Bad swallows thickly and turns away from the house. There’s gotta be another sacrifice he can find. There’s plenty of people in the SMP.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The next person he finds is Foolish but Bad barely gets a word in before he makes an excuse to leave. Bad doesn’t realize why until he sees the white lining his coat and how his skin looks to be more of a shade of gray rather than pitch black like it usually is.</p>
<p>Bad groans. His disguise wore off. <i>Again.</i> It's been getting harder and harder to keep it up, colors washing away day after day and the red is gone before he knows it. His deep connection with the Egg gets harder to hide and suddenly, people start avoiding him, giving him odd looks.</p>
<p>Probably for the best in this case. Bad doesn’t know Foolish too well but Puffy would probably kill him if he handed him over to the Egg.</p>
<p>Bad needs to find someone he’s not close enough to to feel too guilty and not go through with it but find someone who trusts him enough to follow him to the Egg, off color or not.</p>
<p>It takes Bad a solid minute to find the perfect candidate. </p>
<p>He really tries not to feel too guilty about what he’s going to do.</p>
<p>(He fails.)</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Admittedly, it takes a few hours to track him down. He’s not the most elusive person Bad’s ever met but apparently he’s had a busy day, running errands all over the place and leaving Bad to chase after his trail.</p>
<p>Fortunately, he finds it in the end. Bad catches him organizing his chests and clears his throat, catching his attention.</p>
<p>“Hello, Ponk.” Bad smiles as warmly as he can manage and tries not to feel sick when Ponk’s eyes light up slightly upon seeing him.</p>
<p>“Hi Bad- oh!” Ponk’s eyes widen once he really looks at him. He abandons his chests, walking over to get a better look. “Are you trying a new look or something?”</p>
<p>“Something like that. Listen, Ponk-”</p>
<p>“You don’t look so good though.” Ponk frowns. “Not the outfit, I mean. You could pull almost anything off- but your skin looks paler. Are you alright? Are you sick?”</p>
<p>“I’m… Fine.” Bad answers, but Ponk must’ve heard the hesitation in his voice.</p>
<p>“Mmm… I don’t know, you look like you could use a nap. Do you need a place to sleep? My couch is pretty comfy if you need it.”</p>
<p>Bad shakes his head. “I’m too busy to sleep- I’m okay, Ponk! Really!”</p>
<p>Ponk doesn’t seem convinced, humming in a low tone as he silently thinks to himself. Then, his head bobs up and he runs to an enderchest, digging through it. Bad doesn’t so much as get a word in before Ponk provides him with… A golden apple.</p>
<p>“Here!” Ponk plops it into Bad’s hand as Bad stares at it with a puzzled expression. “Now, what did you need?”</p>
<p>“I…” Bad blinks. “What’s this for?”</p>
<p>“For you!” Ponk tells him. “Whenever I’m feeling exhausted, golden apples help me feel a lot better so I thought maybe they’d help you too!”</p>
<p>“O- <i>oh.”</i> Bad’s voice cracks. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Ponk laughs. “You’re welcome! What’d you need again?”</p>
<p>Bad stares down at his reflection in the shine of the golden apple. A pair of sullen, guilty eyes stare back at him.</p>
<p>He doesn’t recognize those eyes.</p>
<p>“Y’know what? Maybe I do need a nap.” Bad answers quietly. He doesn’t cry even if he wants to. “Goodbye, Ponk and… Thank you.”</p>
<p>Ponk insists it was no big deal but is smiling regardless. He waves Bad off, wishing him a goodnight.</p>
<p>Bad’s footsteps become heavier the further and further away he gets from Ponk. He wants to stop moving. He wants to find a place to rest and sleep for real- <i>when’s the last time he got proper rest?</i></p>
<p>He wants to talk to his best friend again.</p>
<p>But Bad gets none of those things. Only a voice in his head that radiates fury despite not voicing any of it.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“Come to me. Now.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The Egg is disappointed and Bad can’t find it in him to blame it. </p>
<p>
  <i>Why is he so weak?</i>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>As much as Bad didn’t want to go, delaying seeing the Egg would only make it worse and Bad already screwed up. He can’t afford to disappoint it further.</p>
<p>He arrives as quickly as he can stomach, front and center and waits. The Egg takes its time to speak again, though Bad wonders if the silence is punishment. He wouldn’t blame it, the punishment is deserved.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“I’ve given you long enough, BadBoyHalo. Why have you not brought me a sacrifice?”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Bad swallows thickly, at a loss for what to say. “I, uh. I’m sorry. I failed.”</p>
<p><i><b>“Sorry is not enough.”</b></i> It says. <i><b>“I need blood- rich blood. If I cannot have it, I’ll take it myself.”</b></i></p>
<p>Bad doesn’t step back and definitely doesn’t want to step back. He is not afraid- <i>he’s not afraid.</i> “What, uh… What does that mean exactly?”</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“It means I’ll call upon one of my loyal followers to shed some of their blood for me. Nourish me. And there are only two who would answer the call.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Bad’s heart drops before it even says anything. He knows before they say a word.</p>
<p><i><b>“You, BadBoyHalo, or the one you call Skeppy.”</b></i> The Egg says. <i><b>“Who is it going to be?”</b></i></p>
<p>Bad has a feeling that the Egg wouldn’t risk him dying exactly but he knows it’ll hurt. His legs nearly give out on the spot but he stands tall, facing the Egg he trusts and is met with a choice.</p>
<p>Or it would’ve been a choice for anyone else. But for Bad, it’s not. Because he knows his answer without question.</p>
<p>“I offer myself.” Bad says shakily, and if the Egg could smile, it would.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“Very good. Roll up your sleeve, BadBoyHalo.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He does. With trembling hands, Bad rolls up the sleeve of his left arm all the way up to his forearm. The bloodvines react instantly, almost as if drawn to the idea of blood, and wrap around his arm. The thorns dig into his skin and Bad suppresses a whimper.</p>
<p>There’s a long pause and Bad waits breathlessly for something to happen. Then the thorns in the vines suddenly grow, digging deeper into his flesh, and Bad drops to his knees in an instant, a sharp cry escaping him.</p>
<p>He tried to get back up again but the Egg voice lurks in his head, telling him it would be best if he stayed down, so he does. Then he feels it and it takes everything in him not to scream.</p>
<p>The thorns are draining him- Bad has no doubt about that. The whole experience leaves him lightheaded and he blanks out until their thorns retract and it’s finally over. The vines unhook themselves from Bad as if he wasn’t just used as some sort of battery for a leech and the Egg…</p>
<p>The Egg is pleased. It speaks to him but Bad can barely make out the words but he catches something along the lines of praise. Maybe it should feel good- bring that warm feeling like before- but Bad doesn’t feel anything at all. Just an empty void and the need to find a regeneration potion as fast as possible.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the Egg dismisses him and the next thing Bad knows, he blinks and he’s already reached the water elevator to take him out. He doesn’t remember walking- he doesn’t know how he’s standing- but he’s a man on a mission now.</p>
<p>He needs a regeneration potion. That’s his only coherent thought. </p>
<p>The others are muddled but faintly, as he walks, Bad tells himself over and over again that it was worth it. </p>
<p>Anything for Skeppy, anything at all.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Bad is aware that he’s sitting down- on a chest, he thinks, though he’s not entirely sure. He’s aware that he’s inside now with no wind chilling him to his bones or nearly making him fall.</p>
<p>But Bad is still trying to figure out <i>where</i> he is. Or how he got here. He doesn’t really remember either, he just cradles his left arm close to his chest and tries to blink away the spots from his eyes.</p>
<p>A loud scream makes him jerk to attention, eyes wide. It takes him a second to focus on the figure in front of him but he pieces together that it’s Tommy from the general colors and the fact that he screamed at all. <i>Why is Tommy here?</i></p>
<p>“What are you doing in my house?” Tommy demands and, <i>oh, that’s where he is.</i></p>
<p>Either Tommy doesn’t wait for an answer or Bad waits too long, he isn’t sure which, but Tommy continues before he can speak up. “Ugh, I told you, I don’t care about your stupid egg! Just- leave me alone! I’m not gonna fuck with it, I just want to build my hotel! That’s it- that’s all I care about right now! Just- just my stupid, little hotel! Leave me alone!”</p>
<p>Tommy is angry- no, stressed? He doesn’t want Bad here. He shouldn’t have come here- <i>why did he come here? Because he didn’t trust himself to walk any further; because it was the closest place he could safely crash while in search of a potion; because Tommy- because Tommy-</i></p>
<p>Tommy’s looking at him weird. He waves his hand in front of Bad’s face, eyebrows knitting together. <i>“Hello?</i> BadBoyHalo, are you still there or do you have fuckin’ eggs for brains now? Are you a literal egg head?”</p>
<p>Bad blinks. “What?”</p>
<p>“I said do you have fucking <i>eggs</i> for <i>brains?”</i> Tommy presses.</p>
<p>“Uh- no. My- my brain is fine.” Bad says, trying to ignore how his vision swims. </p>
<p>Tommy stares at him for a long moment, seemingly in disbelief. “...What the fuck is wrong with you?” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“I’m- I’m <i>cursing</i> and you’re not saying <i>shit</i> about it. It’s weird.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Language. Sorry, I uh, didn’t notice?” Bad shakes his head and pushes himself off the chest. “I- I should get going, sorry for bothering you.”</p>
<p>Bad doesn’t even get a step in. Tommy walks right up to him and gives him a light shove that makes his knees buckle and he falls right back onto the chest with an ‘Oof!’ following. Bad shakes himself again, frowning.</p>
<p>“Wha- hey!” Bad has to try a little harder to get up again but another nudge from Tommy sends him right back down. “T- <i>Tommy!”</i></p>
<p>“If you can’t even get past me, how are you supposed to walk?” Tommy asks him with a squinted look. Bad grumbles, trying to shove his way past the boy but Tommy doesn’t so much as budge and he ends up flat on his butt again. “C’mon, man. I’m- I’m not even <i>trying</i> that hard, aren’t you usually stronger than this? Aren’t you a demon or some shit?”</p>
<p>“I <i>am</i>- stop shoving me!” Bad tries his hardest to glare but Tommy rolls his eyes and waves him off.</p>
<p>“Just sit there for a bit. You’re gonna get hurt if you try and walk like that and as dickish as you’ve been lately, I’d feel bad if you got hurt. Do you need a nap or something?”</p>
<p>Bad resigns himself to staying on the chest and shakes his head. “Do- do you have a regeneration potion on hand?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh, no. Could probably make one though.” Tommy digs through his chests and pulls out nether wart and a ghast tear in a bottle, then kneels down by the brewing stand and turns it on. A flame springs to life and he waits for the water to boil. </p>
<p>Tommy keeps sneaking glances as he waits and eventually groans and swivels his whole body to face him. “Are you sick or something? No offense but you look like absolute <i>shit.”</i></p>
<p>Bad catches that one and offers a weak ‘Language’ in response. He swears Tommy’s mouth quirks up for a second before he presses, “But like, seriously, should I call a hospital or something?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. I’m tougher than I look.” Bad insists. Tommy doesn’t seem so convinced but he doesn’t press as much as Bad expects.</p>
<p>“Still, should-” A laugh bubbles to his throat, “Should I call your <i>boyfriend</i> to come and pick you up?”</p>
<p>Bad rolls his eyes. “Skeppy’s not my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“How’d you know who I was talking about, <i>hmmm?”</i> Tommy smirks. “What is he then? Because it seems to me that he’s a lot more than just a friend.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. He’s- he’s more important than… Than anything really.” Bad’s vision gets blurry and Tommy’s smirk drops. “He’s my best friend and I… <i>I miss him so much.”</i></p>
<p>Tears drip from his face and Bad is quick to wipe them away, taking a shuddering breath. <i>“Sorry.”</i> Bad croaks. “It’s… It’s been a bit of a week.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” Tommy huffs, adding in the Nether wart at last. Bad doesn’t miss the tension in his shoulders. “I get it. It was the same for me in exile. I missed Tubbo but couldn’t see him. Sucked.”</p>
<p>The lapse into silence. Bad rubs his eyes and Tommy watches as the potions start to change color ever so slightly, becoming awkward potions. “What happened to Skeppy anyways? I haven’t seen him in awhile. You guys in a fight or what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know where he is.” Bad admits. “Sometimes I see him with the Egg and sometimes… I don’t know.” He hugs his knees close to his chest. “I hope he’s okay.”</p>
<p>“He’s probably fine.” Tommy assured him offhandedly. “I make fun of him for being a bitch boy but he’s smart. He’ll stay out of danger. Probably misses you too.”</p>
<p>Bad bites back a doubtful reply, remembering just how blank Red Skeppy was to see him last time. All he talked about was the Egg- which of course, Bad gets. The Egg is important- it’s helping him- but Bad…</p>
<p>Bad misses talking with Skeppy. About everything, about nothing at all- he just misses <i>talking</i> to him.</p>
<p>It feels wrong without him. It feels empty.</p>
<p>It feels cold.</p>
<p>“You should probably eat something.” Tommy says out of the blue. “Ghast tears kinda take a while to mix in- it’s annoying. You got a golden apple on you?”</p>
<p>“I- I do actually.” Bad fishes the apple Ponk gave him earlier out of his pocket with his good hand and takes a bite. Small at first but once it takes effect, Bad wastes no time wolfing it down and feeling the temporary regeneration effect take hold. He sinks into place, muscles relaxing and though it only lasts a minute, the pain is temporarily eased away. </p>
<p>The pain comes back but Bad doesn’t react. It’s not as bad now, only a little worse than the dizziness he’s used to. He stays quiet until Tommy is finished brewing, handing the regeneration potion over.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Bad takes it with his good arm and gulps it down. The feeling is overwhelming at first but the regeneration instantly starts to speed up his internal process and make up for the blood loss. He has a feeling he’ll have to take a few more in order to get back to normal but at the very least, he feels strong enough to walk again.</p>
<p>He meets Tommy’s watchful gaze. “I owe you one. I… I don’t think I deserved this from you.” Bad tells him honestly. </p>
<p>“A big man knows when to help a guy out and I, BadBoyHalo, am the biggest man.” Tommy grins.</p>
<p>A short laugh leaves him. “You are a pretty big man.” Bad admits and Tommy’s eyes shine. </p>
<p>“You said it- no take backs!” Tommy laughs and Bad shakes his head, pushing himself up.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to take it back… Thank you, Tommy. I mean it.” Bad says and heads for the exit. “And… I’m sorry for pushing all the Egg stuff. I’ll see what I can do to keep you out of it, okay?”</p>
<p>A look of surprise covers Tommy’s face. “Oh, yeah, I’d really appreciate that. Thanks BadBoyHalo.”</p>
<p>Bad nods and makes the long journey back to his mansion to prepare some more regeneration potions for himself once this one wears off. Tommy’s gaze is on him as he leaves until he’s out of sight.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Bad makes 12 regeneration potions for himself and downs six within two days before he’s feeling strong enough again. He still gets dizzy but less so, and the scar from the thorns is almost completely gone.</p>
<p>Then almost as if it was waiting for him to be at full health again, the Egg calls upon him for more blood and Bad has to answer. He knows what happens if he doesn’t and his own pain is nothing if it means Skeppy is safe.</p>
<p>Bad is smart enough to bring a potion with him when he sees the Egg again. He rolls up his sleeve and braces himself as the vines wrap around his arm but somehow, he feels <i>worse</i> this time. Bad has to bite down on the leather strap that straps his sword’s sheath to his back in order to suppress the ragged cry that almost releases from his throat.</p>
<p>By the end of it, Bad’s throat is hoarse and when the Egg dismisses him, he stumbles out of sight and greedily gulps down the potion down to every last drop. The relief isn’t as instant as it was before and Bad nearly nods off as he waits for it to kick in. His eyelids are heavy but he gets up anyways, slowly finding his way back to the mansion and despite the last one still in effect, Bad gulps down another for good measure.</p>
<p>The rest are gone within the day.</p>
<p>The Egg calls him again a day and a half later.</p>
<p>Bad needs more ghast tears if he’s gonna keep this up.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Bad starts to lose track on how long he’s been doing this. It’s been at least two weeks but that’s all he has.</p>
<p>The Egg’s influence has a stronger effect on him now, either because of his blood loss, because the Egg is getting stronger because of him and his blood, or a mixture of the two. Not to mention, Bad swears it’s been taking more and more from him each time it calls. At this point, it asks for more every three to four days and Bad carries at least two regeneration potions on him at a time in order to remain standing.</p>
<p>His left arm has a constant tremble that hasn’t gone away since last week. He hasn’t been able to sleep for longer than three hours so he sneaks naps whenever the Egg lets him rest. </p>
<p>He’s so cold. So very cold all of the time.</p>
<p>Bad used to hunt for ghast tears himself but after far too many close calls, Bad now buys them off of other people any chance he gets. He’s lucky people like Punz and Sam grind a lot anyways, though the latter got a bit too nosy about his condition and his need for regeneration potions for Bad’s comfort. </p>
<p>If Sam knew, he would try and force Bad away from the Egg and Bad can’t allow that. Not when Skeppy is on the line- and even if somehow Sam managed to save Skeppy from it too, Bad has noticed how Punz and Ant’s eyes are now fully blood red and fears the Egg would only call upon them.</p>
<p>It’s better this way, it’s like the trolly problem. Bad sacrifices his own well-being for the well-being of others. That’s all this needs to be.</p>
<p>Sam wouldn’t understand. He would only want to destroy the Egg and Bad can’t allow that because- because-</p>
<p>...It’s so hard to think why the Egg is so important to him but it just <i>is.</i> Bad needs it like he needs breathing.</p>
<p>
  <i>Does he though?</i>
</p>
<p>Bad shrugs off the doubt. It’s unbecoming of him.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Puffy wakes up to a crimson seed in her house and sees red. She destroys it almost instantly and stomps off to confront Bad, eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>She finds him on the way to the Egg, no surprise there. Because <i>apparently</i> the Egg is his best friend now and Puffy is just- just <i>nothing.</i> Just some nobody he knew once upon a time and doesn’t have the human decency to leave her out of this Egg stuff.</p>
<p>Because apparently, she’s either with them or their enemy and her and Bad have had their differences before but being considered an actual enemy <i>hurts.</i></p>
<p>“Bad.” Puffy catches his attention and glares. “Did you seriously put one of those <i>seeds</i> in my <i>house?”</i></p>
<p>Bad blinks owlishly. “What?”</p>
<p>“Don’t ‘What’ me! I found one of those blood vine seeds in my living room and <i>you’ve</i> made it perfectly clear that I’m going to love the Egg or die.” Puffy doesn’t let her voice shake with anger and stands her ground. </p>
<p>Bad’s gaze unfocuses. “I… I don’t think it was me. Might’ve been Punz or Ant.”</p>
<p>Bad turns away like that’s the end of the conversation but Puffy disagrees. She walks ahead of him and faces him, forcing him to confront her. “Tell them to stop then- I don’t want the Egg anywhere <i>near</i> me, okay?”</p>
<p>“The- the Egg is good, Puffy.” Bad tells her, blinking sleepily. “It’s better if you just… Just listen to it.”</p>
<p>“Are you <i>hearing</i> yourself?” Puffy counters. “Bad, the Egg is <i>evil.</i> I don’t know what it’s told you but you- I don’t even recognize you anymore- you’re not the BadBoyHalo I know because if <i>that</i> BadBoyHalo knew what you were doing, he would be <i>appalled.</i> You’re forcing your friends into loving this Egg and- and for what?”</p>
<p>His usual fire for the topic isn’t there. Maybe that should’ve been what tipped Puffy off to the fact that something is wrong but it isn’t. Bad just shakes his head and moves past her, saying he has somewhere to be.</p>
<p>And in one last effort to breakthrough to him- to get her <i>friend</i> back- she grabs his arm to stop him.</p>
<p>And Bad cries out like she’s burned him. </p>
<p>Puffy releases him immediately and Bad cradles his left arm close to his chest, staring at her with wide eyes. She holds her hands up and takes a step back. “I- I didn’t think I grabbed that hard- are you okay?”</p>
<p>Bad doesn’t answer. He takes one, two, five steps back. Slowly, Puffy’s arms lower. “Bad… Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“I-…” Bad chews the inside of his cheek, eyes squeezing shut. “There’s nothing you could do for me, Puffy.”</p>
<p>Bad turns and runs for the Egg’s room, leaving Puffy stunned in place. By the time she has enough will to muster up a few more questions, Bad is long gone and she doesn’t trust herself enough with the Egg to follow.</p>
<p>Puffy doesn’t want to assume the worst but she can’t help but realize just how <i>off</i> Bad seemed. Not his usual self, not even his more <i>devious</i> demeanor that seems hellbent on seeing the Egg take over the SMP, but quieter. So deathly quiet that it now scares her to think about.</p>
<p>Puffy tries to catch Bad when he leaves the Egg room but either he’s purposefully avoiding her or he’s staying in there, she isn’t sure which.</p>
<p>Either answer shakes her to her core.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>In all the time he’s known him, Quackity can count the number of times he’s seen Sapnap openly unsure on one hand. </p>
<p>One of which is the day the community house was destroyed and he stared at a crater with vacant eyes and didn’t say much for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>Another was the day they confronted Dream which ended in them throwing him in prison. Sapnap disappeared for most of that day, only returning with raw, red eyes and no more tears left to shed.</p>
<p>And now, Sapnap keeps checking his communicator with a similar look in his eyes as he did those days, which instantly sets off alarms in Quackity’s head. He quickly asks what’s wrong and Sapnap’s mouth presses into a thin line.</p>
<p>“Bad isn’t responding to any of my messages. It’s been a few days and… Nothing.” Sapnap stares at his communicator for a little longer before putting it down and running a hand through his hair. “Maybe he’s just been busy and hasn’t realized it’s been that long but it’s starting to concern me. Usually he’s not this late.”</p>
<p>Quackity is quick to assure him that he’s probably assuming the worst and that it’s probably nothing to worry about. Even so, Quackity makes mental plans to find Bad anyways and tell him to pick up his goddamn communicator every once in a while because his messages have gone unread as well.</p>
<p>As soon as he’s sure Sapnap’s in a better place, Quackity tracks the demon down to the prime path, headed towards his mansion.</p>
<p>Bad ignores his first few calls, forcing Quackity to actually jog up to him and put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Bad jolts like he’s been electrocuted and whirls around in a shock. Quackity has to take a step back, hands up.</p>
<p>“Bad! Good to see you man, how have you been?” Small talk comes easy to him but it falls off his tongue upon seeing how discolored Bad looks. His face looks paler than before and despite staring right at him, Bad doesn’t look like he actually sees Quackity at all. “Bad?”</p>
<p>Bad shakes his head with a halfhearted and inaudible reply and turns away. He continues home but he stumbles like his legs are made of jelly and Quackity is quick to wrap an arm around his shoulder to help him walk. </p>
<p>“Whoa- dude, are you okay?” Quackity feels concern cover his face but Bad just shakes himself again and mumbles something about needing to get home. Quackity decides to follow the direction considering it’s probably the best way to get him to sit down and rest somewhere. Only then will he get answers anyways.</p>
<p>The second they step foot in his mansion, Bad breaks away and makes a beeline for a chest set up in the living room. He pulls out a potion, drinks all of it, and manages to fall onto the couch rather than the floor when his legs give out. Quackity double checks that Bad’s breathing properly before peeking inside the chest.</p>
<p>“Holy shit- Bad, why do you need <i>this many</i> regeneration potions?” Quackity gawks at the stash. “This is like <i>half</i> a <i>chest.”</i></p>
<p>“It used to be full.” Bad mumbles, like that makes things better. “But I used half already…” </p>
<p>Quackity stares at him, waiting for some sort of punchline or indication that it’s sarcasm or a joke or <i>not real.</i> Bad stares back, expression blank.</p>
<p>“Are you <i>okay,</i> dude?” Quackity blurts out at last. </p>
<p>Bad only laughs bitterly and says, “I feel euphoric” like it’s some kind of joke but Quackity doesn’t get that one. Bad mumbles something inaudible when Quackity asks what it means and his gaze is distant. His behavior is so alien that fear overwhelms him until he has enough will to shake it off.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s it. I’m not usually a tattletale because I can handle things myself but you’re being-...” He trails off, vaguely gesturing at Bad before turning on his heel and scanning the house. “Where’s Skeppy? He can probably-”</p>
<p>Then that bitter laugh returns, breathless and twice as alarming. Every hair is on its end as he turns to Bad again, looking more lifeless than he ever has.</p>
<p>“Skeppy’s not here, Mr. Quackity.” Bad says as-a-matter-of-factly. “He hasn’t been here in… Has it been a month? Oh, how time <i>flies.”</i></p>
<p>His tone is bitter and sarcastic and cold- so <i>very</i> cold. Not like Bad who folds immediately anytime Quackity fake cries. Not like Bad, whose delighted giggle and whose tail swishes back and forth happily when he’s done something even remotely devious makes it hard to be mad at him when Quackity falls for one of his tricks. </p>
<p>Not like Bad, who shines brighter than the sun itself when he’s around Skeppy and shows colors Quackity has never seen without him around.</p>
<p>Quackity may joke about replacing Skeppy because it’s so <i>easy</i> to get him riled up but one night when Skeppy was looking particularly down and Quackity realized this was starting to cross the line from joke to somebody actually getting hurt, he quickly pulled him aside and very seriously told Skeppy that their jokes were nothing more than <i>jokes.</i> Because maybe Skeppy knew better than to actually believe that Bad would replace him but the reassurance seemed to help him regain the confidence he held before.</p>
<p>Quackity could never replace Skeppy, nor does he want to. Bad told him once, under the night sky with a million stars above them, that no, he and Skeppy weren’t dating, nor had they ever dated, but they weren’t just best friends either. It was stronger than both of those things, a platonic connection that bloomed since the day they met and that they could bring out the best, and admittedly in bad days, the worst, in each other. That they connected when they first met and now had a very physical bond that would never fade.</p>
<p>That day, Bad was completely open with him about something he didn’t talk about lightly. He trusted Quackity and told him about their demonic bond.</p>
<p>A bond that made it impossible for Skeppy to physically age. A bond that kept Bad tethered to the mortal plane and able to live a proper life on the surface. A bond that connected their souls in life, and, Bad told him very seriously, in death.</p>
<p>If Skeppy were to die, as difficult as it would be to cause given their bond, Bad would go down with him. </p>
<p>
  <i>(“That,” Quackity said breathlessly after hearing it, “Sounds very dangerous.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bad hummed. “It’s not something to take lightly. If bonded to the wrong person, it would make the remaining of that demon’s life a living hell.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You must’ve trusted him a lot to go through with it then.” Quackity has a difficult time imagining it. He put his heart on the line once and got chewed up and spit out. It’s been difficult for him to try again, even if he knows he can trust them. “Isn’t it terrifying though? Wondering if he’s just saying he cares about you because it benefits him?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bad laughed at that. “It was before I bonded with him but not anymore. I get echoes of his emotions, you know. His happiness, his excitement, his fear, his sorrow, his jealousy- all of it. I would know if he lied to me about that, but he never has. Not once.”)</i>
</p>
<p>Quackity looks at Bad now, colorless and defeated, and quietly asks, “Where’s Skeppy then?”</p>
<p>“I don’t <i>know.”</i> Bad’s voice cracks. “The Egg took him and I… I haven’t even <i>seen</i> him in weeks. The only reason I know he’s okay is because I would feel if he died but… It still hurts. It still <i>hurts.”</i></p>
<p>Quackity sharply inhales. “The Egg- it’s doing this to you, isn’t it? Not just separating you from Skeppy but <i>this</i>- draining you, hurting you, making you need- half a chest of regeneration potions apparently. Is that what’s happening?”</p>
<p>Bad doesn’t meet his eyes. It tells him everything he needs to know.</p>
<p>Quackity takes a step forward. “Bad, you have to get away from it.”</p>
<p>“Skeppy-”</p>
<p>“-Needs to get away from it too. Whoever else is in its grasp too, we need to <i>destroy</i> that thing. Whatever happened, we’ll fix it.”</p>
<p>Bad’s jaw clenches. “I <i>tried</i> to fix it, Quackity. Nothing worked. Skeppy barely even recognized me anymore and- and it was <i>so</i> hard to feel him through the bond until I connected with the Egg too. The Egg gave him back to me and all it asks is for me to do whatever it wants in return.”</p>
<p>“It’s <i>hurting</i> you, Bad.”</p>
<p>Bad’s eyes finally meet his, more fire in him then he’s seen in the entire conversation. “I don’t <i>care.”</i></p>
<p>Quackity has to take a step back. Bad hesitates before he continues again. “Do you have people you care about, Quackity? People you would do anything for in order to see that they’re okay- even at the expensive of your own happiness? Do you have people you would tear yourself apart for? Do you have people who you wouldn’t just die for- but <i>live</i> for? Live despite agony, despite sorrow, despite the fact that you might never be the same again but you’re <i>willing</i> to sacrifice everything you are and live with the consequences if it meant, that at the very least, they would be okay?”</p>
<p>Quackity thinks of jet black hair, fiery eyes, and that stupidly confident smirk he loves to see. He thinks of brown hair, eyes that flicker with energy, and that hysterical laugh he loves to hear.</p>
<p>He thinks of promises- a million and one promises shared between the three of them. Promises of protection, of devotion, of love, honesty, and everything in between. He thinks of how he was so close to running away and leaving it all behind, but he clung to those two, the only two he knew without a doubt he could trust with his heart, and stayed despite everything. </p>
<p>He thinks of all of this in a split second and answers without hesitation, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then understand that I’m not doing this for me,” Bad tells him. “But for him.”</p>
<p>“I understand that,” Quackity says, voice hardening. “But he wouldn’t want this if he knew. You and I both know that. You would break his <i>fucking</i> heart if he knew.”</p>
<p>“I know. But he’s not here, is he?”</p>
<p>“I am.” Quackity musters his confidence together and steps forward. “I’m not Skeppy- never have been, never will be- but I <i>am</i> your friend. And I’m asking you right now, please, let me help.”</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a long time. Bad is first to break away, eyes on the ground. “You can’t help me, Quackity.”</p>
<p>Quackity grits his teeth. “I’m not going to stand here and let you destroy yourself like this.”</p>
<p>“Then leave.”</p>
<p>Bad doesn’t meet his gaze again, he doesn’t even try. Quackity doesn’t realize his hands are shaking until he’s already out the door.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know what he can do to help him. He doesn’t even know if he <i>can</i> help him.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know what he’s going to tell Sapnap. He doesn’t know if he can.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Ever since Punz let the Egg’s influence take over, he’s felt different.</p>
<p>He has dizzy spells and moments of weakness, of course- though according to Bad, those are normal and it gets easier- but there are other moments too. Pure electricity in his brain- pure <i>chaos</i> in his veins.</p>
<p>Punz wanted chaos and the Egg gave it to him. The Egg promises everything to him and in return, he promises to fight for it. To be it’s knight and do whatever it asks- to <i>kill</i> whoever it asks.</p>
<p>It feels good. Punz watches the bloodvines completely cover his tower and breathes out slowly. It feels <i>good.</i></p>
<p>He would do anything for the Egg. Anything for that feeling of chaos in his veins to stay- <i>anything at all, just say the word.</i></p>
<p>(Chaos means freedom. Chaos is where Punz has always thrived. He hasn’t felt the same as he used to since he joined the SMP.</p>
<p>He thought working for Schlatt would bring chaos but that man was irritatingly <i>lawful.</i> Nothing he did was outside of what he was allowed to do. Punz was nothing but a soldier following orders and he hated it more than anything. </p>
<p>Schlatt tried to make him wear a suit once. Punz took one look at himself in the mirror when he put it on and the next thing he knew, the mirror was in shards on the floor and his suit was ripped to pieces.</p>
<p>He turned on Schlatt without blinking an eye.</p>
<p>Then there was Dream. Dream, who gave him a shield and spoke of <i>Team Chaos</i> that sounded like everything he wanted. Dream, who paid him to be a mercenary and for so, so long, Punz thought that maybe, this would give him what he wanted. Give him that same freedom in his youth: Punz, the terrifying mercenary who never lost his mark because he physically couldn’t. </p>
<p>Having the blood of a pilliger had its advantages and disadvantages but Punz’s personal ‘Bad Omen’ he put on people to track them made him the perfect mercenary. He missed the way people used to respect him when they heard his name. He missed the thrill of the fight and the satisfaction of victory.</p>
<p>He thought Dream could give that back to him. He thought he would feel that freedom again that chaos had given him.</p>
<p>It took Punz far too long to realize that Dream’s promises of chaos were empty. He didn’t want chaos- he wanted <i>control.</i> He wanted Punz on a leash- to cage him rather than give him the wings he needed to reach his full potential. </p>
<p>It took Punz seeing the word ‘Shulker’ on a frame in a hallway that mocked him to realize all of this. He felt no remorse watching Dream be dragged away to a prison.</p>
<p>But the Egg gave him the chaos he longed for. The Egg knew he was disappointed and at a loss for what to do next and it gave him <i>wings.</i> Wings in the form of a feeling in his veins he longed for and in return, asked only his devotion.</p>
<p>Which of course, Punz gave without question.)</p>
<p>The Egg was everything to him now and few people understood what it could do for them. But Ant did and while Punz hadn’t known him all that well before, they stuck around each other now, as those connected to the Egg should.</p>
<p>Bad used to join them frequently but had been noticeably absent recently. Punz last saw him a week ago when he asked for ghast tears, telling Punz he needed it for the Egg. Of course Punz gave it to him then, anything to help the Egg expand.</p>
<p>And now, Punz and Ant wanted to see it again in all its glory. The vines had been spreading a lot recently, he had a feeling the Egg had gotten stronger. He and Ant walked in lockstep down the corridor and the closer he got, the more he could hear the Egg’s whispers in his ear.</p>
<p>His mind drifted briefly but came back into focus when somebody stumbled out of the entrance, heavily relying on the wall to stand. Both he and Ant blinked in unison at who it was.</p>
<p>“Bad?” Ant’s voice wavered with emotion and Bad looked up, eyes wide and wild. His left sleeve was rolled up and his skin looked… <i>Wrong.</i></p>
<p>The change the Egg brought was good- Punz’s eyes had turned blood red and it felt <i>good,</i> a brand new Punz- but this didn’t look like that. Bad was turning white because of the Egg but his skin around his arm looked raw and irritated. It looked too much like a wound that kept trying to heal, only to be reopened again and again and Punz’s head might’ve been cloudy but he knew that was <i>wrong.</i></p>
<p>Bad shakily pulled his sleeve down. Ant’s stance wavered. “Bad… Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Bad nodded hastily but Punz knew almost instantly that it was a lie. His breath was short and shaky and he tried to push past them but Punz blocked his path. Ant took that as an opportunity to talk to him.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? Did someone attack you? Was it Sam? Puffy? Tommy?” Ant watched his face but judging by the disappointment in his eyes, none of his guesses were right. “Bad-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine- I’m handling it.” Bad said, looking one wrong move away from collapsing. “I- I just need to go home and- and get some rest, okay?”</p>
<p>Bad tried to squeeze past Punz but Punz didn’t move. His eyes narrowed. “You have a repetitive injury, that’s not fine. Who did this to you? The Eggpire protects its own, we need to know.”</p>
<p>Bad squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “You- you wouldn’t understand.”</p>
<p><i>“Bad.”</i> Ant said in a firmer tone.</p>
<p>“The Egg needed blood.” Bad says finally, meeting their gazes. Ant and Punz both freeze simultaneously but Bad doesn’t wait for them. “And- and I was too weak to get it a sacrifice in time so I… I gave it to it myself.”</p>
<p>The world stops. The world <i>shatters.</i></p>
<p>“...Bad?” Ant says. It’s the only thing he can seem to say and Punz doesn’t blame him. He can’t speak at all. </p>
<p>But Bad knows what Ant wants to say. The millions of questions in that one, tentative word. </p>
<p>“It kept asking.” Bad tells them. “So I kept answering the call. But- it’s fine. I’m fine. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Bad finally squeezes past Punz when he’s too stunned to move and disappears. Punz and Ant stand there for minutes, hours, days- he doesn’t know. Time is meaningless and when Punz finally comes to, he sees the vines and feels <i>sick.</i></p>
<p>“We have to get out of here.” Punz grabs Ant by the arm and drags them both to the water elevator. He doesn’t just stop there, at first instinctually heading for home but then he remembers the vines covering his tower and turns the other way.</p>
<p>He keeps walking until he finds a place, untouched by the vines. Church of Prime, which holy lands nearly burn him to stand on but it’s the only place he knows is safe from the Egg’s reach. Standing on its ground is enough to quiet it's whispers, though they don’t fully fade.</p>
<p>Punz and Ant both collapse in one of the rows and take a second to breathe. Ant seems to be deep in thought and Punz-</p>
<p>His hands won’t stop shaking. </p>
<p>The Egg is <i>using</i> him. It doesn’t care about chaos or giving him freedom or anything- it wants to use him up and throw him away when he breaks. It wants to drain him like it drained Bad and Punz is <i>so, so <b>sick</b> of being used.</i></p>
<p>His eyes itch and burn. Punz covers them with both hands and groans.</p>
<p>“What the <i>hell.”</i> Punz says at last, because what else is there to say?</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do.” Ant says slowly. “This… This changes everything. Oh my god, <i>Bad</i>- what if it kills him? Can- can we disconnect him from the Egg somehow? Stop him from answering its calls?”</p>
<p>Punz meets his gaze, red eyes staring uncertainly for the first time since changing color. “How are we supposed to help him when we can barely <i>stand</i> here without feeling wrong and wanting to retreat back to the Egg?”</p>
<p>Punz knows he feels it too- <i>the pull.</i> The way his skin crawls, how he has to make an effort to keep himself in one piece, the whispers promising everything he wants and even though he knows they’re lies now, <i>they’re such sweet, sweet lies. Comforting lies he wants to be true.</i></p>
<p>His hands won’t stop shaking. He hates it.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know.” Ant grabs his head and groans. “I don’t <i>know.</i> I- we have to- but we can’t-” Another frustrated noise leaves him before the silence takes him both.</p>
<p>Punz’s leg starts bouncing. He feels wrong here- <i>he needs to get out, needs to be with the Egg, needs to feel that chaos in his veins-</i></p>
<p>“What are <i>you two</i> doing here?” A hostile voice accuses and Punz is on his feet with a weapon in hand before he even processes who spoke.</p>
<p>Sam and Puffy stand in front of him, both with weapons drawn and eyeing him and Ant warily. Punz’s heart thumps in his chest and he can’t tell if he’s relieved to see them or not. One part of him sees them as nothing but the enemy but another, more desperate part of him knows they need their help.</p>
<p>“The Egg is fucked up.” Are the first words to leave his mouth. The wave of relief that passes over Puffy and Sam is instant.</p>
<p>“That’s what I’ve been <i>saying</i> this whole time.” Sam groans. “If you guys listened to me from the start, you would <i>know</i> that.”</p>
<p>Puffy looks at him and Ant more thoughtfully and pauses. “What changed your mind exactly? The other day you put one of those seeds in my house, what changed?” </p>
<p>Punz and Ant exchange glances. Ant speaks up in the end. “It… It did something to Bad. It’s <i>doing</i> something to him still and- it’s using him. It’s <i>hurting</i> him for its own gain and he’s letting it.”</p>
<p>Puffy’s hands fly to her mouth. Sam’s shoulders tense before his jaw sets and he steps forward.</p>
<p>“Tell us everything. Spare no details.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The Egg has never called him twice in the same day but Bad can’t ignore it. He stumbles down the hall and faces the Egg once again, trying to stand his ground.</p>
<p><i><b>“What have you done?”</b></i> The Egg hisses at him. </p>
<p>“I- I don’t understand.” Bad stutters.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“My soldiers- they are out of my reach. Punz and Antfrost, I cannot feel them anymore. What did you do?”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Bad lets out a sharp laugh. “I didn’t do anything- they saw what <i>you</i> did and made their own choices.” Either confidence or apathy takes control, he doesn’t know which. “And you know what? Maybe they’re better off this way. Far away from your reach.”</p>
<p>The Egg screeches in his head and Bad feels his knees buckle. He’s kneeling on the ground, panting for breath, but his heart has long since hardened beyond the capacity for him to care.</p>
<p>“You never cared about me…” Bad spits out. “You- <i>you took Skeppy from me. I <b>hate</b> you.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“So ungrateful. He came to me- I fixed him. You should’ve been there for him when he needed you.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p><i>“You-</i> you’re the one who made us fight in the <i>first place!”</i> Bad doesn’t have it in him to scream but he raises his voice as high as it can go. “I was under <i>your</i> control and it- it kept messing with our bond and the second <i>I</i> started to pull away from you-...”</p>
<p>It hits Bad. It’s so obvious but it only hits him now. “You… You knew you wouldn’t be able to fully control me without him. You took him because you knew I would come back to you in the end and… And…”</p>
<p>There’s nothing else to say. Bad grits his teeth and hacks at the bond created between him and the Egg. “I <i>hate</i> you...”</p>
<p><i><b>“Hm.”</b></i> The vines begin to circle him, grabbing his arms and wrapping around his legs. Bad tries to break free but he’s far too weak and they both know it. <i><b>“So you do… Very well, I don’t need you as a champion anymore. I only need your blood.”</b></i></p>
<p>Thorns dig into his skin- not just the ones in his arm but in his leg and his chest. Bad doesn’t have any energy left in him to scream.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Skeppy is euphoric, as he is always.</p>
<p>The Egg promised him nothing but euphoria and has kept its word. Time passes quickly- Skeppy blinks and never has any idea of where he is but nothing matters. Because Skeppy is euphoric and the Egg gives him everything he wants. Everything he needs.</p>
<p>When Skeppy had first come to the Egg, he was at his lowest. Jealous, angry, <i>hateful</i>- all directed at the Egg and wanting nothing more to break through its shell and destroy it.</p>
<p>Skeppy asked Bad if he was more important or if the Egg was and he hesitated. Bad <i>never</i> hesitated, not once.</p>
<p>Skeppy cracked through its exterior and immediately, vines grabbed him and pulled him in. He fought and kicked and bit and <i>screamed</i> but the Egg refused to let him go. He couldn’t destroy it, hot tears streamed down his face and all he wanted was for the pain to melt away. All he wanted was to stop feeling all these <i>messy</i> emotions and finally get some <i>peace.</i></p>
<p>And then for the first time, Skeppy heard the Egg speak. And it promised him to take the pain away- to make him numb until he felt nothing but euphoria. And Skeppy fought it at every turn at first but hours passed and Skeppy felt his will drop. His eyelids were heavy and he was so, <i>so</i> tired of fighting.</p>
<p>The Egg promised he would never have to fight again and finally, Skeppy gave in. A numbing feeling took over and Skeppy watched as red painted over blue until he was a completely new person.</p>
<p>Skeppy was red and numb and euphoric and the Egg had given that to him. He didn’t know pain anymore, only the happiness the Egg brought him.</p>
<p>Skeppy doesn’t know how long he’s been red but he doesn’t need to know. He doesn’t need anything.</p>
<p>Skeppy blinks and he’s in the Egg’s room again, slowly moving around and inspecting the place. Something feels so off- so different- but he doesn’t know what it is. Is something wrong with the Egg?</p>
<p>The Egg feels different but not bad. It’s radiating with power- stronger than before- but this isn’t like that. Skeppy feels like a piece of him is missing but he just can’t place what it is.</p>
<p>
  <i>Something is wrong but Skeppy feels euphoric- right?</i>
</p>
<p>Skeppy nearly stumbles over a mass of vines gathered at the base of the Egg. He glances down at them. Something is wrapped around them, unmoving. It takes him a minute to recognize it but the second he does-</p>
<p>Skeppy stops. He stares. </p>
<p><i><b>“Skeppy.”</b></i> The Egg tells him. <i><b>“Look at me.”</b></i></p>
<p>He doesn’t. He can’t look away. Something in him twists and it’s <i>wrong, wrong, wrong-</i></p>
<p>“Bad.” His tone wavers for the first time in weeks- <i>months?</i> The demon is trapped in the vines, eyes closed and not moving. <i>Not breathing? Is he breathing?</i> “What are you doing to Bad…”</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“I needed blood. He provides it for me. Do not worry, he cannot die if you are safe.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Bad’s face is twisted, he’s littered with injuries- he’s <i>hurt.</i></p>
<p>“You’re hurting him.”</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“Pain is temporary.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The euphoria is gone and Skeppy breathes in sharply. His head spins, his vision blurs- <i>emotion</i> hits him like a tidal wave and leaves him gasping. Something snaps and all at once, he's overwhelmed. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“Skeppy, let me take away your pain.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p><i>“No.”</i> Skeppy grits his teeth. He clenches his fist so hard that his nails leave crescent shaped marks in the palm of his hand. “You- <i>you’re <b>hurting</b> him.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“Skeppy.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The Egg’s influence rises to try and take him again but Skeppy steps back. Everything hurts- he feels fear, sorrow, guilt, and fury all at once before the latter takes him by storm and his sword is out in an instant. Vines rise up to try and grab him but Skeppy slashes and cuts at them viciously.</p>
<p><i>“YOU’RE HURTING HIM!”</i> Skeppy roars, showing no mercy for the Egg that he thought he loved mere minutes before. Everything in him aches and finally- <i>finally,</i> he can feel Bad through their bond in full force, like a dam breaking and releasing everything that's built up.</p>
<p>And all Skeppy feels is <i>hurt</i> and it makes his arms tremble. He feels so <i>cold.</i></p>
<p><i><b>“I didn’t hurt him.”</b></i> The Egg says. <i><b>“You did.”</b></i></p>
<p>And Skeppy stops holding back. A mass of vines spring at him and all he sees is red.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Bad is MIA and Sam dreads the answer of where he could be. </p>
<p>The mansion is empty, he’s not with Sapnap or any of his friends, all of his usual favorite spots are vacant and the one place they haven’t checked is the one place Sam prays he isn’t. But judging from the fact that they can’t find him anywhere, it’s the only place that makes sense.</p>
<p>Sam gathers himself, Puffy, Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl, all people he knows he can trust. Punz and Ant can’t leave the Church of Prime without their confidence over being able to fight the Egg visibly wavering so they’re stuck there until they can find a solution. Sam doesn’t know a way of destroying it yet but they don’t need that right now.</p>
<p>What they need, he explains to the group, is to extract Bad from the Egg and seal it in the statue room until they can figure out how to get rid of it for good. A rescue mission, and once they’re all prepared, the five of them make their strike.</p>
<p>Sapnap and Sam are to remain on the offensive, Karl and Quackity on the defensive while Puffy searches and extracts Bad. The plan is simple, easy to follow, and that’s all they need.</p>
<p>Even so, when they finally all step into the statue room, Sam still feels dizzy. He shakes it off and adjusts his gas mask but it still feels so incredibly <i>wrong</i> and he fights his instincts to run.</p>
<p>The Egg is immediately hostile towards them, striking hard and fast with bloodvines. Sam hesitates but thankfully only makes that mistake once and when he does, Sapnap is ready. He cuts the vines down with a brutal efficiency and pure fury burns in his eyes. It occurs to Sam, as Sapnap strikes the bloodvines without question, how much Bad means to him. How Bad once mentioned that he found Sapnap when he was a kid- scared, abandoned, and surrounded by flames <i>he</i> created- and that Bad took him in and taught him how to control it.</p>
<p>Bad said once that Sapnap was born in the fire and lived his whole life much like a flame- red hot and <i>powerful.</i> Sam experiences this power first hand and when fire erupts from Sapnap’s hands, he is not surprised.</p>
<p>“Puffy!” Sam calls to her but doesn’t take his eyes off of the vines attacking him. He hacks and slashed at them and feels satisfied at the echoes of pain the Egg seems to feel. “Any sign of him?”</p>
<p>“Yes but…” Puffy hesitates. “You see those clusters of vines? There’s two- one by the Egg and another about halfway?”</p>
<p>Sam spots what she’s talking about and nods. Vines are coiled into a tight ball but Sam has no idea why. “What about them?”</p>
<p>“They- they look like they could hold a <i>person,</i> Sam.”</p>
<p>It clicks in his head. “Cut open the one closest to us first and see if he’s in there. We’ll cover you!”</p>
<p>Puffy nods and gets to work on sawing the vines away. Quackity and Karl shout warnings as the vines keep trying to catch Sam off guard but he remains strong. Sapnap on the other hand is having a <i>field day,</i> waves of fire coming off of him and slowly starting to burn the vines away. Sam didn’t expect the fire to work as well given the vines seem fine with lava but, Sam considers, Sapnap’s fire seems different. It has the ability to burn them when nothing else will.</p>
<p>Behind him, Puffy gasps and just before all hell breaks lose, he hears one word he wasn’t expecting.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Skeppy?”</i>
</p>
<p>As soon as he’s free, Skeppy springs out of the vines and recklessly starts swinging. A scream escapes him as he does and his eyes are wild and <i>furious.</i> Puffy stumbles back, especially eyeing the red painted all over him but he doesn’t so much as look at her wrong. His eyes are on the vines and <i>only</i> the vines.</p>
<p>His whole body is shaking, he’s breathing irregularly- <i>he’s going to hurt himself,</i> Sam realizes.</p>
<p>He approaches Skeppy quickly, closing in on him. He gets swung at for moving suddenly but as soon as Skeppy realizes it’s him, he stops. He steps back when Sam steps forward but isn’t fast enough as Sam pulls him into his arms and squeezes.</p>
<p>Skeppy’s shakes violently, trying to wiggle out of his grip before an ugly sob overtakes him and he goes limp in Sam’s arms. Puffy quickly rushes to the other mass of vines, Sapnap still fights them head on with Karl and Quackity assisting him however they can, but Sam holds Skeppy close and hears his urgent whispers.</p>
<p><i>“It hurt him, it hurt him, it hurt him so bad and I- I didn’t-”</i> Skeppy’s words dissolve into incoherent blubbering and he can’t seem to stop shaking. The red on him starts to drip like wet paint and reveals blue underneath. </p>
<p>Sam just nods and gives a hushed, <i>“I know, I’m sorry”</i> back in an attempt to comfort him. Sapnap gives him a gesture to get Skeppy out of here and he nods in agreement.</p>
<p>Skeppy however, doesn’t cooperate as much. He thrashes, insisting he can’t leave without Bad and nearly breaks out of Sam’s hold until he sees Puffy emerging, dragging Bad’s limp body with her, and they begin their retreat. They barely get three feet into the hall before Skeppy finally frees himself and practically flings himself at Puffy and Bad. The latter is wrapped into his arms and Skeppy sobs in relief.</p>
<p>Sam swallows but their job isn’t done yet. “Quackity, Karl-”</p>
<p>“On it.” Quackity tells him and the pair pull out obsidian and start to block up the exit. </p>
<p>There’s a quiet moment as they work. Sapnap slumps on the floor, burned out and exhausted; Puffy rubs circles into Skeppy’s back as he clings to Bad like a lifeline; and Sam himself can finally get a second to breathe, though he finally notices that some of Skeppy’s red came off and is now all over his clothes. He grimaces but at the very least, it means Skeppy is at least partially freed from the Egg’s influence.</p>
<p>That quiet moment doesn’t last. The first layer of obsidian is put up but the vines suddenly start violently smashing into it, trying to break through it. Skeppy yelps, scrambling back and dragging Bad back with him. Sam, Sapnap, and Puffy however, all spring to help Karl and Quackity.</p>
<p>With all of them working together, the second, third, and fourth layer of obsidian are put up within minutes and only then does Sam feel better. He can still hear the vines trying to break it but it seems unsuccessful. Adrenaline still makes his whole body almost vibrate with nervous energy but he shakes it off and takes deep breaths.</p>
<p>“Uh... Guys?” Karl is the one to break the silence. He stares behind them, eyes searching for something. “Where did Skeppy and Bad go?”</p>
<p>The four of them all tense and whip around in alarm. Lo and behold, Skeppy is nowhere to be seen, and he took Bad with him.</p>
<p>They all stand there, dread starting to get to each and every one of them as they slowly realize their work still isn’t finished.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Sapnap breathes.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Tommy stares at the outside of the community house, eyebrow raised. “Huh. Doesn’t look like shit.”</p>
<p>“I think Puffy’s been rebuilding it.” Tubbo tells him, nodding in agreement. “Pretty nice of her, especially considering she’s one of the last people who would be responsible to do it in the first place, y’know? Not her job but… She did it anyways. Nice of her!”</p>
<p>Tommy nods and the pair head inside, getting a good look at it. There isn’t much to see, it’s wide open and empty, but it’s nice. Tommy honestly likes it better than the last one already, though it probably helps that Puffy built this one and not <i>Dream.</i> Anything associated with Dream tends to turn sour for Tommy.</p>
<p>“Not bad.” He says. “The crafting table floor still looks like shit though.”</p>
<p>Tubbo laughs at that and Tommy grins. He missed just the two of them goofing around.</p>
<p>Which of course, means they’re interrupted. The door is pushed open and both of their attentions snap to Skeppy of all people- <i>since when does Skeppy wear red?</i>- carrying Bad on his back. He doesn’t even look at them, quickly passing through the house and leaving through a different exit.</p>
<p>“Oi!” Tommy follows him and notices he’s making a beeline for the portal and calls out to him. Skeppy stiffens and whips around. Tommy falters upon seeing the way his eyes look. “What the fuck are you doing?”</p>
<p>Skeppy shakes his head and turns back to the portal. He readjusts his hold on Bad, as if scared of dropping him, and slowly makes his way up the steps.</p>
<p><i>“Gotta get to safety. Not safe here.”</i> Skeppy mumbles, just barely loud enough for Tommy or Tubbo to hear. The pair exchange looks.</p>
<p>“Uh, Skeppy?” Tubbo tries. Skeppy doesn’t turn to look this time but does stop. “Are you feeling alright? Do you need help?”</p>
<p>Skeppy just kept shaking his head, stepping towards the portal. <i>“Not safe here.”</i> He repeats. <i>“Need to get to somewhere safe.”</i></p>
<p>Tubbo and Tommy watch him disappear through the portal without the slightest idea of what was going on. They try and shrug it off but can’t shake the eerie feeling they got from him. Ten to twenty minutes later when Quackity finds them and asks them if they have seen Skeppy or Bad, they tell him exactly what happened and his face goes pale.</p>
<p>Within ten minutes after that, Quackity, Puffy, Sam, Karl, and Sapnap enlist both of their help, as well as help from a few others like Ponk and Purpled, to help search the Nether for the pair. Neither Tommy nor Tubbo know why they search so urgently but they piece together what they can.</p>
<p>The search comes up empty. Neither are anywhere to be seen.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“You’re doing it again.”</p>
<p>Technoblade huffed, irritated and stuffed his communicator back into his pockets. Philza chuckled at him, though it was more sympathetic than mean spirited.</p>
<p>“It’s okay to be anxious, mate. Just admit it, you’ll feel better.”</p>
<p>“I’m not anxious.” Techno told him. “I’m simply… Curious as to why I haven’t gotten any messages back.”</p>
<p>Techno tries to focus back on organizing his chests but a bark of a laugh from Ranboo sours his mood.</p>
<p>“You- you realize you’ve checked your communicator like thirty times in the last hour, right? You’re making <i>me</i> nervous.”</p>
<p>Techno groans and rubs his temples. “You’re both giving me a headache.” He grumbles but there’s no bite to his words. Phil shrugs him off easily and Ranboo follows suit once he sees Phil relax.</p>
<p>“Who are you waiting for a message from anyways?” Phil asks curiously as he separates the bones and the rotten flesh in the chests. Techno just shakes his head dismissively.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter. He hasn’t answered, probably busy.”</p>
<p>“So it’s a <i>he</i> then!” Ranboo says. </p>
<p>Ranboo earns a glare from Techno and shrinks but gets a light smack from Phil for his behavior. “Oi, don’t take it out on the kid! Just help us finish this up. You always feel better working rather than waiting around.”</p>
<p>Phil’s right and Techno knows it. He swallows his nerves and works, getting lost in the motions and letting himself become numb. He almost forgets about his worries completely until a buzzing from his communicator brings them back to life and he quickly snatches it up and brings it up to his ear.</p>
<p>There’s a long pause as Techno waits with bated breath before he hears it. <i>“Technoblade?”</i></p>
<p>Techno only feels relieved for a second. There’s something off- he can feel it. <i>The way his voice cracked when he spoke- strained.</i> “Skeppy, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>
  <i>“I- I tried to find you. You said you live in a tundra, right? I- I found one but I don’t know if it’s the right one and…”</i>
</p>
<p>Techno’s chest squeezes. There's no energy left in his voice- <i>so unlike him. Something is very, very wrong.</i> “Skeppy, where are you? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p><i>“I don’t know.”</i> Skeppy laughs hoarsely. <i>“But Bad is. I- I can’t tell if he’s breathing, Techno. I don’t know what to do- I need to get him somewhere safe and you- can I ask a big favor? I really need help, I’m fucking <b>terrified.”</b></i></p>
<p>“Send me your coordinates.” Techno tells him firmly without a second thought. “I’ll be there as fast as I can. Do <i>not</i> move. Stay put. Understood?”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Y- yeah… Please hurry.”</i>
</p>
<p>Skeppy hangs up and sends him the coordinates a beat later. Techno barely has to tell Phil a word before he’s gathering materials for regeneration and health potions, enlisting Ranboo’s help in brewing them.</p>
<p>Techno leaves them to it, gripping the communicator tightly in his hands and exits his cabin. He gently pulls Carl out of his stable and mounts him. He takes off in the snow, following the coordinates and ushering Carl to run as fast as he can.</p>
<p>His knuckles turn white as they squeeze on the reins. He hasn’t heard Skeppy that scared in a long, long time and Techno hoped he would never have to hear it again.</p>
<p>Techno is no BadBoyHalo but he considers Skeppy one of the few people he can trust and he would sooner take on an army than hear his frantic voice on the other side of the line beg for help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skeppy And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Month, Feat. Technoblade, Philza, and a bit of Ranboo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so good news, bad news, and neutral news</p>
<p>Bad News: This took awhile to update (Sorry, had a bit of a busy month!)<br/>Good News: This is longer than the first chapter so more content!<br/>Neutral News: This is now a three shot because otherwise it was going to take a lot longer to update and be a monster of chapter</p>
<p>This chapter focuses on Skeppy's POV, bit more background, general recovery and reconciliation, and some Skeppy and Techno Friendship Rights</p>
<p>Gonna try to do more of this in the future but added warnings for this chapter are: Recovery, Medical/Medicine (Bandages, healing and regenerative potions, and golden apples mainly), Panic Attacks, Comatose-esk State. Most of the previous warnings, other than the loss of blood, also apply</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Skeppy and Bad bonded to each other, Bad warned him there would be side effects, both good and bad. </p>
<p>On one hand, Bad was sharing his immortality with him meaning that they could spend eternity with each other. Meaning that while there were some things that could kill him and thus, kill Bad in return, Skeppy and Bad had all the time in the world. They would never have to say goodbye to each other.</p>
<p>But on the other hand, the bond was a very personal thing. There would be all that much privacy as there was before since they would share emotions with each other and, on rare occasions, share the same state of mind. The bond was practically permanent as well, <i>not to be taken lightly,</i> Bad had said over and over, giving him opportunity after opportunity to back out but Skeppy never did. He never wanted to and given the choice to go back, Skeppy would choose to stay and bond with Bad every single time.</p>
<p>The bond was new for both of them and they figured it out together. Somethings were exactly as expected- sometimes Bad would crack up at a joke and miles away, Skeppy would feel happy for no reason, and vise versa. Others however, they soon learned about through experience, for better or for worse.</p>
<p>One of which was a force that compelled them to defend each other when the other was in danger. It wasn’t like they didn’t already have each other’s backs but one day when Skeppy was halfway across the SMP, he was suddenly struck with a panic. <i>Defend Bad At All Costs</i> was his only thought and he raced to find him, sword out and eyes wild and unfocused.</p>
<p>Bad, as it turned out, wasn’t even in the Overworld but in the <i>Nether,</i> being attacked by a horde of angry piglins that caught him when he didn’t have his usual netherite armor on. He dug himself into the wall to hide and Skeppy had no idea <i>how</i> he managed to find him but before he knew it, he took on and fended off the piglins, forcing them to retreat. </p>
<p>Bad had to coax him out of that state with gentle touches and promises that he was fine and they really hadn’t hurt him that much, they simply scared him witless. The haze took nearly an hour to fade and even then, Skeppy was on edge the rest of the day.</p>
<p>It wasn’t exclusive to Skeppy either as one day when Skeppy pissed off one too many pillagers and when he took some particularly hard hits, Bad showed up in all of his demonic glory and wiped them all out. Much like his own state, it took a long time to wear off and Skeppy spent most of that time being smothered by a demon who was convinced that if he took two steps on his own, he would somehow get hurt.</p>
<p>The bond compelled them and once it struck, it made it difficult to think about anything other than <i>Defend Your Bonded.</i></p>
<p>Reaching this state was disorienting enough but Skeppy slipped out of the Egg’s control and right into this state with no warning upon realizing Bad was in agony. A mixture of still hearing the Egg trying to call out to him and control him, finally feeling emotions again and being overwhelmed by not only his but Bad’s as well, and this drive in him to <i>Get Bad To Safety At All Costs</i> made it damn near impossible to think clearly. Skeppy was lucky he had enough sense to call Technoblade at all.</p>
<p>But now, Skeppy was huddled up in an abandoned igloo with Bad clutched tightly against his chest and trying to focus but failing miserably. The Egg’s corruption was still wearing off and Skeppy could still distantly hear it trying to tell him that it could save Bad if Skeppy listened to what it said while at the same time, having an unsettling adrenaline screaming at him that <i>he needed to help Bad, he needed to help Bad, he needs Bad, he needs Bad, he needs-</i></p>
<p>Skeppy squeezes his eyes shut and his grip on Bad tightens. If Bad were awake, he’d probably try to worm his way out of Skeppy’s grip and assure him that everything was going to be fine but- but Bad looked so pale in the face and he wasn’t moving and he wasn’t <i>okay</i> and <i>why didn’t Skeppy realize Bad was suffering sooner?</i></p>
<p>
  <i>The Egg was right, you’re just gonna hurt him again- Get Him To Safety- what kind of partner are you if you let it get this bad?- Protect Him At All Costs- you’re so pathetic, you know that? A liability that’s only going to get Bad killed in the end- Take Your Bonded Far Away From Danger- Bad would be better off if you weren’t attached to him- Danger DANGER <b>DANGER-</b></i>
</p>
<p>A shadow casted over Skeppy and he jerked, one hand clutching Bad close to his chest and the other raising his sword, ready to defend him despite the fact that he was shaking like a leaf-</p>
<p>“Skeppy.” Technoblade said, voice firm and grounding. Skeppy tried not to sob in relief, dropping his sword almost immediately and running a hand through his hair. </p>
<p><i>“Fuck-</i> Techno, you scared the <i>shit</i> out of me.” Skeppy breathed. “God, I- thank you for coming, I- I can’t fucking think and if he dies somehow, I don’t even <i>know</i> what I’ll do.”</p>
<p>Techno crouched to meet his gaze, steady and unwavering as ever. It always made Skeppy laugh how Techno was always so seemingly calm and well put together in battle or in life or death situations but the second you asked him to go tell the people at a fast food restaurant that they got his order wrong, he deflates.</p>
<p>Right now though? Skeppy’s never been happier that he called for him of all people. Alongside the fact that his base is far away from the SMP, and in turn, the Egg, as well as the fact that he’s physically strong enough, he’s one of the few people with enough stability to keep him from mentally keeling over.</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine.” Techno assures him firmly. “He’s a demon, he can’t die unless you do.”</p>
<p>“You don’t <i>know</i> that- you don’t know what it did to him!” Skeppy’s eyes squeeze shut. <i>“I</i> don’t even know what it did to him but I- I know that he’s <i>hurting</i> and I can’t stop it and <i>I needed to get him to safety and-”</i></p>
<p>Techno put his hand on Skeppy’s shoulder. <i>“Breathe.”</i> He told him, and Skeppy gasped for air he didn’t know he needed. “Look, he’s still alive, he’s just restin’. Start from there and move up.”</p>
<p>Techno rose to his feet again and offered Skeppy a hand, which he took, though Skeppy felt more like a newborn fawn taking its first steps into the world than anything else. Techno didn’t let go until he was certain Skeppy wasn’t going to fall before bending down and picking up Bad’s limp but still breathing body.</p>
<p>Skeppy fought back the protective urge that didn’t want anyone else to touch Bad while he was hurt. He called Techno for a reason, he <i>trusts</i> him to be gentle. He’s on the short list of people he can trust with Bad’s life in his hands. </p>
<p>Techno leads him out of the igloo and carefully sets Bad on his horse waiting outside, then gestures for Skeppy to climb on the horse’s back to join him. Techno has to help him up but once he’s up, he keeps one hand gripped onto Bad’s coat and the other to the saddle to steady him.</p>
<p>“You got pretty lucky.” Techno tells him as he takes the reins of the horse and starts to lead. “You ended up not too far from my place. It’s a short trip from here. Did you come from the portal?”</p>
<p>Skeppy nods unevenly. “You gave me directions-… I don’t know how long ago. But you showed me the portal that took you to your place and I remembered it. You said to come if there was ever an emergency.”</p>
<p>“I did.” Techno nods once. “You’re important to me. You’re one of the only people who hasn’t completely and utterly betrayed me.”</p>
<p>It’s said with enough of a joking tone that it lightens the mood at little but Skeppy doesn’t quite have it in him to laugh. There’s a coil in his chest that just seems to get worse every time he looks down at Bad.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me askin’,” Techno says carefully, interrupting his thoughts. “Why are you partially red?”</p>
<p>Skeppy blinks and looks down at himself. Sure enough, while now over half of him is blue again, his upper left side is stained red even still. Skeppy has to hold back a scream when he realizes there’s a small, dead vine still clinging to him and he quickly bats it away and leaves it to die in the snow. While the rest of the red- whatever it was, Skeppy wasn’t really sure… Egg juice? Egg Blood? Both sounded too weird to say- had seemingly melted right off of him when he just barely managed to break free of the Egg’s hold on him, his left sleeve and up to his collar and hair is still red. Skeppy attempts to wipe it away but it doesn’t so much as leave a mark.</p>
<p>“Long story…” Skeppy answered at last, trying not to look at himself for too long. “I’ll tell you about it later, I just- I don’t want to think about it right now.”</p>
<p>“That bad?”</p>
<p>Skeppy nodded mutely. He blinked away tears that started to form and blur his vision. Techno glanced back at him, locking onto his eyes for a minute as Skeppy wiped away the evidence, though didn’t do so quick enough to avoid being noticed. “...I see.” He said, and thankfully left it at that.</p>
<p>They were approaching a house anyways- which wasn’t like anything Skeppy was expecting because Techno was never that much of a builder. Though, in all honesty as Skeppy gazed at the cozy looking log cabin, he felt the slightest bit impressed.</p>
<p>Techno led them into the stables and helped Skeppy off the horse before taking Bad, once again making Skeppy quell any overprotective instincts that screamed otherwise, and brought them into the house. The second they stepped inside, they were met with not only Philza, but Ranboo as well, both holding pink and red potions, both splash and non-splash.</p>
<p>“Status?” Philza asked.</p>
<p>“Both could use a couple and a good night's rest to start but this one more so.” Techno gestured down to Bad lying in his arms. “From the looks of it, I’d say heavy blood loss is the cause. Skeppy’s overexerting himself, he needs bed rest almost just as much as Bad does.”</p>
<p>Skeppy might’ve protested but he didn’t have the energy nor the will to dispute it, which was probably a good sign that Techno was right. The warmth of the cabin was distracting as well, making his eyes flutter and their voices start to dissolve into nothing but nonsense noise. </p>
<p>It took Skeppy a good minute to realize what was happening but the second he did, he bumped Techno to get his attention and mumbled half heartedly. Techno understood immediately, telling Phil, “He’s crashing, get him to a bed immediately” and a steady hand started to steer him away.</p>
<p><i>“Bad…”</i> Skeppy mumbled, glancing behind them as they got further and further away and trying to turn around. Gently, a hand pushed him forward.</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine, mate. He’s in good hands, just get some rest yourself.” They- Phil?- told him. Skeppy might’ve fought him on it but Techno was the one who had him and if nothing else, Skeppy knew he could trust Techno. </p>
<p>Besides, through their bond, Skeppy felt that Bad was at least safe. Still in pain, still metaphorically dead to the world, but <i>safe.</i> Slightly warmer too, though even now, there was a cold chill Skeppy couldn’t get rid of.</p>
<p>He doesn't have to worry about it much longer however, as the second he hit the mattress, his mind goes blank and Skeppy is gone.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <i>Bad is in Skeppy’s dreams.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There are other things too- the Egg, places he doesn’t recognize yet knows he’s been before, red vines covering the ground, a voice in his head that never stops talking and talking and talking- but while his dreams are ever changing and twisting, Bad is the one constant. The one thing that never disappears.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>For most of his dreams, he’s lurking in the background. Always there, always present, but just out of reach. A reminder, though of what, Skeppy has no clue. He can’t remember for the life of him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And then, Bad’s right in front of him. Back facing him, expression unreadable, but finally within reach.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So Skeppy reaches for him, searching for warm arms, warm words, a warm smile-</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He longs for Bad’s warmth.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Skeppy gets nothing but cold mist as Bad dissolves under his touch, and as a result, the world melts into nothing but void.</i>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Skeppy’s woken up sore before but not like this. He can feel his body screaming at him and a low whine escapes him, shrinking at the pain. There’s a sudden but gentle hand on his forearm and Skeppy’s eyes creak open, squinting at the looming figure in front of him.</p>
<p>Technoblade doesn’t say a word at first, examining his eyes carefully and searching for something. Skeppy doesn’t know if he finds it or not but Techno relaxes at least and gives a slight nod in acknowledgement. </p>
<p>“You’re awake.” Techno says simply. Skeppy groans in response, earning a chuckle from him. It almost sounds relieved. “How are you feelin’?”</p>
<p><i>“Like shit.”</i> Skeppy grumbles, coughing at how dry his throat feels. “Head hurts.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Techno hums. “Understandable. I don’t know what happened to you but you were pretty messed up when I found you.” Techno pauses, looking over him again, and snorts. “Still are. You need a bath.”</p>
<p>“I would hit you if I could lift my arms.” Skeppy told him with the best glare he could muster, then stuck out his tongue. That only got Techno to crack a smile. </p>
<p>“Still have enough energy for banter, that’s a good sign. You were worryin’ me for a minute there.”</p>
<p>Skeppy laughs- a wheezy laugh that nearly makes him break out into a coughing fit but a laugh nonetheless. It feels good to laugh. “Awe, you were worried about me?” He teases in a strained tone.</p>
<p>Techno’s ear flickers and his eyebrows raise. “Do you blame me?” He says. “You ghost me for weeks on end, call me out of the blue sounding like you’re about to have a panic attack, then show up a couple miles from my house half red, running on pure adrenaline, and carrying your half dead best friend, then crash and don’t wake up for two days, and I’m not supposed to worry?”</p>
<p>Skeppy winces guiltily at his words but stops dead at the end bit. Blood drains out of his face. “I- how long did you say I was out for?”</p>
<p>Any previous amusement or effort to lighten the situation is thrown out the window. Techno’s gaze no longer meets his own and he huffs. “It’s been two days since you showed up.” Techno repeats slowly. “Which, considering your state, I’m surprised you even woke up this soon at all.”</p>
<p>Skeppy only half hears him, focusing on the answer to his question and nothing else. His hands begin to tremble. “Bad- where’s Bad? I need-”</p>
<p>Skeppy tries to sit up but he doesn’t make it. Techno is on him in an instant, a firm hand pushing and keeping him down. His eyes narrow on him. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“I- I need to find Bad- I <i>need</i> to know if he’s okay.” Skeppy told him hurriedly. He tried to wiggle out but Techno refused to let up, firm but not hurting him. </p>
<p>“He’s fine. Healing slowly but healing. And he’s restin’, just like you should be.” Techno said the last bit in a sharper tone. “Focus on yourself first and trust that he’s in good hands. Ranboo’s been watchin’ over him while Phil brews more potent potions.”</p>
<p>“But- <i>Techno!”</i> Skeppy said urgently, only to be cut off as Techno glowered. </p>
<p><i>“No.”</i> Techno told him. “You’re going to rest. This isn’t up for debate- I don’t think you realize just how bad you were when I found you. You haven't gotten too much better."</p>
<p>“Bad was worse.” The words leave his mouth before he can stop them and Skeppy knows he said the wrong thing before Techno reacts.</p>
<p>“If there’s one man who was stabbed once and another who was stabbed twice, you don’t <i>only</i> focus all your efforts to save the one who’s got it a little worse. They both got stabbed, you treat them both for their wounds.” Techno says. “Bad was half dead but <i>you</i> were not much better. You might not have suffered from blood loss but it’s a <i>miracle</i> you were able to drag him here at all.”</p>
<p>Techno leans forward, meeting his gaze head on once again. “Your body was held together by <i>splinters and glue,</i> Skeppy. Malnourished, dehydrated, and going through one of the worst emotional breakdowns I have ever seen. The second there was nothing grounding you, you would mentally check out and despite not having the proper winter gear, you didn’t so much as shiver when I brought you here. <i>That’s</i> how fatigued you were.”</p>
<p>Skeppy doesn’t know what to say. Techno gives him a chance but when there’s silence, he continues. “I thought you were dead. You looked horrible, Skeppy, and I’m not saying that to tease you or lighten the mood, because I honest to god thought you died yesterday in your sleep. And I realized that if you died on my watch, I would never forgive myself.”</p>
<p><i>“I’m sorry.”</i> Skeppy chokes out, because it’s the only thing he can think to say. Techno lets out a long breath.</p>
<p>“I know you’re worried about him.” His tone softens. “And I get that it probably hurts to be apart or be anxious that he’s not within your sight, but don’t <i>destroy</i> yourself for him. He doesn’t want that, and I sure as hell don’t want that, because you <i>matter</i> to me. We may not be magically linked or anythin’, but I care about your well-being. So, stay in bed, go back to sleep, and trust that I’ll take care of him, alright?”</p>
<p>Skeppy huffed, eyes shutting and letting the fight drain out of him. “Okay.” He said and Techno removed his hand from his chest. “...I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>Techno huffed a laugh. “Wouldn’t be goin’ through all this trouble if you didn’t deserve it. You think I would do this for just anybody? I told you the location of my secret base for a reason. I trusted you and you’ve never done anything to betray that trust. You’re a good guy, Skeppy. There’s a reason why you got people like me and BadBoyHalo in your corner.”</p>
<p>Skeppy gave the best response he could muster, which was a long ‘Mmmm…’ but found it difficult to focus. He had so much he wanted to say to Techno, with another apology at the top of the list, but he crashed again and drifted away into the darkness.</p>
<p>He heard a chuckle and Techno saying, “Get some rest, Nerd.” Before the world was gone completely.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>It’s nearing the end of the week and Team Pro Omelette, as they’ve dubbed themselves, which started out as a joke but stuck, have yet to find where Skeppy and Bad ran off to. They’re running out of leads, the trail going cold in the Nether, and Puffy can feel the fraying mental stability of their group with each passing day.</p>
<p>The Egg has been contained for now but nobody knows how long that’ll last. Ant and Punz spend their days in the holy land, unsure if leaving will only put them right back in control of the Egg, and being cooped up has only made them restless. When Puffy made the suggestion of accompanying them to get out and around the server, Punz confided in her that he still felt the lingering presence of the Egg and didn’t trust himself with that knowledge. Puffy didn’t press. The last thing she wanted to see was her friends under its control again.</p>
<p>Luckily, Punz and Ant aren’t alone. Even with the cleanup of the blood vines underway, Puffy, Sam, and many others have taken refuge within the holy land. Contained or not, nobody trusts the Egg after learning what it’s capable of and what it does to people.</p>
<p>(Puffy grows weary from telling a watered down story of what happened to Bad to get people involved in taking it down. She prays to any god that will listen that Bad didn’t have to die to get people involved.)</p>
<p> Puffy is one of the few people who leaves the holy land as frequently as she does, second only to Sam, who spends most of his time in the prison and the remaining working tirelessly to try and think of a way to get rid of the Egg once and for all. Puffy, on the other hand, takes any opportunity she can to search for the runaway duo.</p>
<p>The search for Bad and Skeppy has been nerve wracking to say the least. Skeppy’s choice of disappearing through the Nether leaves infinite possibilities for where they could’ve gone and Puffy is just hoping they’re not trapped in the Nether somewhere with the state they were in. She doesn’t think they would survive if they did.</p>
<p>But, at the very least, she’s not alone in her searches, nor in her anxiety. They collectively agreed on the rule that search parties have to have a minimum of two people per group and Quackity has been her main partner in crime whenever she goes out.</p>
<p>He’s quieter than she expected. Usually Quackity feels so full of life and chatty but the disappearance of Bad and Skeppy has left him somber. Not that Puffy blames him, small talk just seems to fall flat when all you can wonder is if your friends are still alive and not have an answer.</p>
<p>Though out of everyone, Quackity has been the hardest to read. Sam keeps holding himself responsible in saying he should’ve realized what was wrong sooner; Ant and Punz have both been wired since they’ve been in the holy land; Sapnap is worried sick and been neglecting his self care; Karl keeps trying to distract everyone and keep group morale up; Ponk hasn’t been sleeping well because he keeps having bad dreams about the Egg and Bad; and even Tommy and Tubbo, who stop by occasionally, both seem visibly unsettled by the whole situation. But Quackity’s face is blank and he never holds eye contact for long enough for her to get a read on what he’s feeling.</p>
<p>But now, as they step through the Nether portal and meet snow beneath their feet, for the first time he seems visibly fidgety. He doesn’t move when they’re on the other side, frozen in place and not because of the cold. It takes Puffy nudging him to snap him out of it.</p>
<p>“Quackity, are you good?” She asks, trying to catch his gaze. Quackity lets out a breath and nods, eyes trained forward. They press onward but at a slower pace than most of their searches. It doesn’t take a genius to realize something’s different about this particular search. “You seem off. More than usual I mean.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, I- do you really <i>need</i> me for this?” Quackity blurts out the second part like he didn’t mean to say it out loud, but doesn’t stop himself once it’s out. “Techno’s house is just beyond those hills up ahead, you can’t miss it. You don’t need me.”</p>
<p>Puffy stops, eyebrows furrowing. “Quackity- is there something you’re not telling me? Do you not do that well in the cold?”</p>
<p>“No- well, yes- but that’s not the point.” Quackity glances ahead and back, contemplating turning around and refusing to take another step forward. “Listen, last time I was here, it didn’t go so well. Technoblade hates me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he doesn’t <i>hate</i> you.”</p>
<p>“I threatened to kill his horse in order to bring him to an execution.” Quackity deadpans. Puffy blinks at him, opening and closing her mouth for a moment.</p>
<p>“Oh. You weren’t kidding.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. There’s a chance he might kill me on sight.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he wouldn’t-...” Puffy cuts herself off, promptly remembering Techno’s nickname is <i>‘The Blood God’</i> and re-words her sentence. “This could be a chance to put water under the bridge?”</p>
<p>Quackity gives her a doubtful look. “The only reason I agreed to come is because he already got his ‘revenge’ on me once so there’s a chance he’s just going to give me the cold shoulder and that’s it but if I die, find Bad and slap him for me.”</p>
<p>“What if I find him dead?”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll slap him myself in the afterlife.” Quackity huffs, finally moving onward again. “He better be alive. I have <i>words</i> for him.”</p>
<p>Puffy stifles a laugh, feeling the tension starting to dissolve. “You and me both, pal.”</p>
<p>They trudge in the snow, side by side. Quackity’s arms are crossed and pressed against his chest, and he doesn’t take his eyes off the path ahead of them. Puffy hesitates to speak up but given this is the most they’ve talked all week that hasn’t been about searching, she takes her chance to continue.</p>
<p>“Is it true what Punz and Ant were saying? About Bad being physically self destructive?” Quackity shoots her a look, not hostile but puzzled. “You didn’t seem too surprised about the situation when Sam first brought it up to you, Sapnap, and Karl.” Puffy explains. “It kinda looked like you vaguely knew what was going on and you jumped at the chance to help. What do you know?”</p>
<p>Quackity takes a minute to respond. “It’s true.” He nods at last. “I caught Bad stumbling back to his mansion and after a little prodding… He told me everything. The Egg was draining him and he- he was <i>letting</i> it.”</p>
<p>“Why? It was <i>killing</i> him!”</p>
<p>Quackity finally meets her gaze, holding it steady. “The Egg took Skeppy.” He replies at last. “And apparently that was worth it.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t need to say much more than that. Puffy can fill in the rest.</p>
<p>Doesn’t make it any less horrifying.</p>
<p>Quackity gets visibly more and more jittery as they approach Techno’s cabin but Puffy lays a hand on his shoulder and gives him a smile. They make it to the front porch and once Quackity has had a minute to breathe, they knock on the door.</p>
<p>After a few beats, Ranboo opens the door, blinking in surprise at the pair. Puffy can safely say the feeling is mutual- she didn’t know he lived with Techno and Philza.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh.” Ranboo’s eyes side from Quackity to Puffy and back. “We don’t usually get visitors.”</p>
<p>“I can see why, you’re out in the middle of nowhere.” Puffy glances at the landscape behind her and turns back. “Is Techno here? We wanted to ask him a few questions.”</p>
<p>“Right here.” A lower voice responds and Ranboo steps out of the way and lets Techno stand in the doorway, returning to a brewing stand in the living room. Techno nods at Puffy but zeroes in on Quackity looking none too pleased. Quackity shifts in place. “Quackity. You’re a smart man. I trust you’re not trying to execute me again?”</p>
<p>“No.” Quackity answers immediately, sucking in a breath and meeting his piercing gaze head on. Despite his nervous attitude, he doesn’t back down from it. “I’m not here for myself. We’re looking for someone- two people in fact. We were wondering if they came past here or if you might have any leads on where they might’ve gone.”</p>
<p>Techno paused. A singular eyebrow raised at them. “You wouldn’t happen to be looking for Skeppy and BadBoyHalo, would you?”</p>
<p>Puffy and Quackity both perk up. It’s the first glimpse of hope they’ve gotten in days. “We are.” Puffy confirms with an eager nod. “Did they pass through here? How long ago did you last see them?”</p>
<p>“They’re here right now.” Techno informed them. “And they will remain here until they recover. I’ve been takin’ care of them.”</p>
<p>Puffy wasn’t sure she expected that answer but the relief that filled her nearly made her weep. Quackity’s eyes were brighter than she had ever seen him and he stepped forward, nearly regretting it when Techno shot him a look.</p>
<p>“Can we see them?” Quackity asks. Techno squints at him, sizing him up. Quackity puts his hands up in response. “Just for a minute, then we’ll be on our way. No funny business, I swear on my last life.”</p>
<p>Techno contemplates it for a minute but nods in the end. Puffy and Quackity try to enter but Techno blocks their path, holding up his hand. “On one condition.”</p>
<p>They exchange looks. They don’t want to say it out loud but they have a mutual agreement: They’ll do damn near anything to see that their friends are alive. “What’s your condition?”</p>
<p>Techno’s gaze darkens. “You tell me what did that to them.”</p>
<p>Quackity grimaces. “That’ll take longer than a minute.” </p>
<p>“I got time. We have a deal?” Techno outstretches his hand. </p>
<p>Quackity glances at Puffy to get her permission before he takes it. “Deal. But I’m warning you, it isn’t pretty.”</p>
<p>“Seeing the state that they’re in, I’m not surprised. And as soon as they’re recovered, I’m takin’ out whatever caused that kind of damage, assuming you haven’t already.”</p>
<p>“Not yet.” Puffy stepped forward, head held high. “But we would love to have you on our side.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Recovery is agonizingly slow, not to mention boring, but it’s a process.</p>
<p>Techno doesn’t let him leave his bed except to go to the bathroom and to shower, both of which he waits outside the door until he’s finished to guide him back to bed and he provides him with a cane. Walking with one takes some getting used to but he can’t deny that he needs one until he has enough strength to walk on his own without risk of falling.</p>
<p>Outside of the instant healing and regeneration potions, his diet mostly consists of soup, applesauce, and pretty much anything that’s easy to swallow. Skeppy insists he can handle more but the best he’s gotten so far was a sandwich to go with his soup.</p>
<p>Techno goes all out in making sure he recovers properly, which while is probably for the best, it’s also driving Skeppy up the wall because he just wants to get up and do things. Especially see Bad, he would give <i>anything</i> to see Bad again.</p>
<p>Techno’s assurances that he’s fine, just resting, and the fact that Skeppy physically knows he’s alright from their bond keep him sane. He still misses him and dreams about him over and over again- but it’s fine. He can wait a little longer. Techno wants him to focus on his own recovery so he tries his best to.</p>
<p>Techno gives Skeppy books and plays cards with him while he’s confined to bed rest- Skeppy is convinced he’s cheating at cards because there’s <i>no</i> way he’s won this many times in a row- but still, Skeppy often finds himself restless.</p>
<p>And more often than not, thinking about things he doesn’t want to think about.</p>
<p>He’s still partially red. The rest of it might’ve bled out of him like cheap dye but for whatever reason, the remaining bit won’t leave. Philza managed to wash it out of his clothes but part of his hair and one of his eyes remains red despite his best efforts. No amount of washing his hair gets rid of it.</p>
<p>He’s still reeling from the Egg too.</p>
<p>With a little help from Techno to figure out the timeline of how long he was MIA, Skeppy calculates that he was under the Egg’s control for at least a month, a fact that forms bile in his throat. A month of his life, gone and unaccounted for. He has little idea what he did in that month other than vague memories of travel, spending a lot of time with the Egg, and glimpses of memories. The most prominent of the bunch being Bad pleading with him and trying to change him back.</p>
<p>Which hurts. Because then he remembers that he left Bad alone for a <i>month.</i> And yeah, maybe he was possessed and maybe it wasn’t really his fault but Skeppy can’t get it out of his head regardless.</p>
<p><i>Fuck,</i> he misses Bad. He’s gonna see him as soon as Techno lets him.</p>
<p>Until then, he clutches his shirt where his heart is and tries to focus on Bad’s heartbeat, thumping in the back of his head.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Techno eases him into walking around more, hovering over him as he makes his way around the house. Skeppy still needs the cane and he has to walk much slower to how he wants to but it’s <i>progress.</i> He’s up, he’s moving, and he doesn’t feel like the only thing keeping him up are red vines that latch on like a parasite.</p>
<p>He zeroes in on a particular room and pauses in front of it, not knowing why he feels compelled to pause. Behind him, Techno huffs a laugh. “Had a feelin’ you’d find him, whether you knew it or not.”</p>
<p>Skeppy’s breath hitches and he snaps to Techno with wide eyes. “He’s-”</p>
<p>“Behind that door, yeah. Still resting.”</p>
<p>Skeppy’s hand curls around the doorknob before he realizes what he’s doing but stops there. He doesn’t move to open the door, he doesn’t back away, he’s frozen in place and unsure of what to do. </p>
<p>He glances to Techno, who gives him the go ahead. “You’ve waited long enough.” He replies simply. It’s the last push Skeppy needs to twist and push the door open.</p>
<p>In his head, Skeppy fantasized about this moment a lot. Finally being within arm’s reach of Bad, seeing him up close and knowing for sure that he’s alive and breathing. In his wildest fantasies, Bad is awake and greets him with warm, open arms and all signs of the Egg’s infection are gone. In more realistic fantasies, Bad is sleeping peacefully, still looking pale in the face but steadily breathing and alive nonetheless.</p>
<p>(In his nightmares, Bad is long gone and when he reaches out, his skin is ice cold to touch.)</p>
<p>Unfortunately (and fortunately as it’s not nearly as bad as the nightmare), seeing Bad again isn’t like any of those things. It’s not exactly as grand as he would like it to be and he doesn’t get the same closure he was hoping for.</p>
<p>Bad is bundled up in blankets and outside of his chest rising and falling, is completely still. His usual hoodie still has white where it was once red, his limbs- left arm especially- are heavily bandaged up, and he still looks disturbingly paler than usual. Better than before, but nonetheless, Skeppy finds his stomach churns, looking to Techno for answers.</p>
<p>He doesn’t need to voice them. Techno knows what he wants to say and is prepared to answer. “He hasn’t woken up yet but he’s takin’ the potions at least. Still work to be done but it’s hard to say what needs to be healed and what is part of the infection and won’t go away through conventional means.”</p>
<p>Skeppy shifts in place, heart skipping a beat at the idea that <i>he hasn’t woken up yet</i> but abruptly, he snaps back at another thought. “Infection.” He echoes, catching Techno’s gaze. “I didn’t tell you about that.”</p>
<p>“No. I got my information elsewhere.” Techno says. Skeppy furrows his brows in thought, getting an eye roll from the anarchist. “You have a lot of people who were worried about you two. They stopped by and I managed to get some answers out of them.”</p>
<p>Skeppy’s gaze drops to the floor and back to Bad, no longer able to hold his gaze. “Right…”</p>
<p>“...Were you gonna tell me about this whole ‘Mind Controlling Egg’ thing that apparently possessed the two of you or was that not important information?”</p>
<p>“Techno-”</p>
<p>“Skeppy,” One word is all it takes for any rebuttal on his tongue to be shut down. “I could’ve helped. I might’ve been retired for awhile and been busy committing mild acts of terrorism other days but if you <i>needed</i> my help before, I would’ve come in a heartbeat. You didn’t have to wait for it to get this bad.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that. I know that.” Skeppy falters. “I uh. I was possessed. For, like, a month straight. I didn’t even talk to Bad.”</p>
<p>Techno stops at that, caught off guard by his statement. There’s a stretch of silence where Techno thinks about asking about it now but he glances at Bad’s sleeping form again and decides against it. “...We can talk about that later but we <i>will</i> talk about it.” Techno promises, then nods towards Bad. “Go catch up with him first. He might still be asleep but I know you’ve been dyin’ to see him.”</p>
<p>Skeppy hesitantly agrees to the first bit and turns his full attention to Bad. Techno closes the door behind him to give them some privacy and Skeppy is at his bedside in a blink of an eye, hands curling around Bad’s own. They’re a dull sort of warm but warm nonetheless, a fact he clings to like a lifeline.</p>
<p><i>“Hey.”</i> Skeppy breathes. “I know you’re asleep and all but- <i>fuck, I missed you.”</i></p>
<p>Bad doesn’t respond but he’s still breathing okay and Skeppy can press his forehead to his chest, still clutching onto clawed hands and trying to catch his own breath.</p>
<p>“You gotta wake up soon. I know you can’t control that but- please, Bad, I need to talk to you, even if it’s just for a minute. There’s so many things I want to say and I need to know for sure what you can hear me.”</p>
<p>He pauses- waits for a response that never comes- and deflates despite knowing the result he gets. It was dangerous to hope that somehow despite not waking up so far that he would wake up for him but Skeppy still wanted it to happen. He still wished for a miracle.</p>
<p>“I have things I need to ask you too.” Skeppy says out loud. “A lot of things really, about the Egg and what happened to you but also just… I want to know if you’re doing okay? I think the Egg got into my head and that only made me worried about what would happen if it got into yours- and it <i>did</i>- so, are you okay? I know you can’t answer right now but we’ll figure this out, alright? We’ll figure it out.”</p>
<p>He wants to feel hopeful but saying the words out loud when nobody can hear him isn’t quite the confidence boost he was hoping for. Nonetheless, Skeppy gives Bad’s hand a light squeeze anyways.</p>
<p>They’ll make it through this. They have to.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>While Techno is usually the one at his beck and call, Philza helps out as well, keeping a trained eye on him and keeping him company, not to mention has been moving his recovery along a little quicker than Techno’s insistent snails pace. Not nearly as quick as Skeppy would like but he’s allowed to walk around more and have more variety in his meals rather than just anything that’s easy for him to digest.</p>
<p>And Skeppy might not know Philza as well as Techno but he certainly enjoys his company. As much as Skeppy doesn’t enjoy being coddled 24/7, he finds that he hates being alone more. The Egg hasn’t spoken to him since he woke up but Skeppy can still feel the itch of its power under his skin. Being alone only makes him more paranoid and his longing to talk to Bad again doesn’t help him feel any better. Being around other people helps him feel more in control than he has in… Well, months.</p>
<p>Skeppy hasn’t <i>exactly</i> briefed this to Techno but either Techno figured it out himself or he’s being protective over him. Maybe a mix of the two, Techno always did take drastic measures whenever he got genuinely upset. </p>
<p>So as much as Skeppy is hoping for things to go back to normal as soon as possible, he doesn’t complain as much as he might want to in the moment. He knows he’s getting there, slowly but surely.</p>
<p>Even so, it doesn’t stop him from never voicing his discomfort with the situation. He’s gotta vent <i>somehow,</i> right?</p>
<p>“How you doing, mate?” Philza asks upon handing him his dinner, a few strips of cooked steak and an apple. Skeppy responds with a groan, biting into the latter. Philza only laughs, albeit sympathetically. “I can imagine. You’re doing well though! Lot better than before.”</p>
<p>“...How bad was I?”</p>
<p>“Honestly? <i>Ghastly.</i> Surprised you were still standing but then again, adrenaline can do a lot for you.” Philza says. “Techno was real worried about you. Refused to go to sleep until I said I’d keep vigil over you and BadBoyHalo.”</p>
<p>Philza sobered, looking Skeppy dead in the eyes for a second. “He cares about you a great deal. Not many can say that, he chooses his friends carefully.”</p>
<p>Skeppy winced. “I owe him big time after this. I don’t know how I could ever <i>begin</i> to make this up to him.”</p>
<p>“Techno doesn’t care about score, he cares about having the same sentiment returned. If your positions were swapped, would you help him?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Skeppy answers immediately. It’s not even a question. </p>
<p>“That’s what Techno likes. Loyalty, mutual friendship and understanding, respect,” Philza shrugs his shoulders, “It might sound simple but-”</p>
<p>“-It’s important to Techno because it’s harder for him to come by.” Skeppy finishes. He knows, of course. He’s known Techno long enough for him to confide in him. Long before joining the SMP, Techno’s always had his problems with finding people he could rely on. In fact, outside of Philza and Skeppy himself, Skeppy can’t think of too many other allies that remained by his side.</p>
<p>Skeppy never really understood it. Techno was a person, and a good one at that. Why wouldn’t Skeppy remain in touch with him and back him up when he needed it?</p>
<p>“He’s doing a lot for me by helping me and Bad recover though, I just wish I could make it up to him somehow.”</p>
<p>“He’s just happy you’re alive.” Philza says, crossing his arms. “I’m surprised you woke up so fast. You responded really well to the splash potions.” Philza’s smile dips. “Can’t say the same for your Bonded, however.”</p>
<p>The words leave his mouth before he can even process what he’s saying. “Is he okay? What’s going on with him?”</p>
<p>“He’s stable.” Philza assures. “But his recovery is… Well, a lot <i>slower</i> than yours, which is odd. I expected him to be faster given his infernal genes or at the very least, not too far behind you but he has yet to wake up. Hell, I have to use extra potent regeneration potions on him just to have a noticeable effect. Normal ones don’t do nearly as much as they should but I haven’t the slightest idea why. Doesn’t help his recovery that he hasn’t woken up either. He hasn’t gotten a proper meal in ages- regeneration potions only give you the bare minimum, a singular bowl of soup would do wonders for him right about now.”</p>
<p>Something in Skeppy’s chest stirs. “Do you think he’ll wake up soon?”</p>
<p>“To be blunt? No, doesn’t look like it, but who knows,” Philza gives him a reassuring nudge. “You woke up unexpectedly, maybe he won’t be far behind.”</p>
<p>The dim power dwindling in his chest says otherwise but Skeppy tries to move past it, gulping down his fears. Then, he stops. “Wait. Did Techno tell you about the bond?”</p>
<p>“He hinted at it but honestly, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together.” Philza grins. “He’s a demon, he’s your best friend, you have an aura of power to you, and you were clearly under the influence of something else when you came here and <i>not</i> that nasty Egg I’ve been hearing about. It was easy to figure out you two were linked with the right knowledge. Don’t worry though, your secret is safe with me.”</p>
<p>Had it not been someone Techno so deeply trusted, Skeppy might’ve been on edge at the idea of someone new finding out on their own (and rightfully so given the last two beings who found out, The Egg and <i>Dream,</i> both of which tried to use them against each other) but if Techno trusted Philza, Skeppy could as well. </p>
<p>Skeppy gave a wobbly smile but it was a smile nonetheless.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Skeppy lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, and tries to clear his head. Which is difficult when his bond is interfering.</p>
<p>
  <i>You Need Him. He Needs To Be Okay. Go To Him.</i>
</p>
<p>Skeppy groans and folds one of his pillows around his ears. It does nothing to muffle the urging whispers in his head. </p>
<p><i>“Stop saying shit I already know! You’re not being helpful!”</i> Skeppy hisses.</p>
<p>
  <i>Protect Your Bonded At All Costs.</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m <i>trying!”</i> He gives up on trying to muffle it, instead sitting up and tucking his legs into his chest. “I’m doing everything I can! We’re far away from that <i>thing,</i> we have people I trust to look after us as we recover, we’re safe- what else am I supposed to do? Seriously- I’m really asking, I don’t know what else I can do!”</p>
<p>
  <i>Protect Your Bonded.</i>
</p>
<p>“I am!”</p>
<p>
  <i>He Needs To Be Okay.</i>
</p>
<p>Skeppy grits his teeth. “I know that!” </p>
<p><i>You Need Him.</i> </p>
<p><i>“You think I don’t fucking know that already?”</i> Skeppy cracks, fists clenching. “I miss him so <i>fucking</i> much that it physical <i>hurts</i> and- and all you do is remind me! You just keep yelling at me that I need him when I <i>know</i> that- I know that with or without the bond and it hurts either way and- you just keep <i>pestering me.</i> It fucking sucks! I know that he’s still not in the clear yet, I know that I need him to be okay, I know that- that he probably suffered with this for over a <i>month</i> and maybe I should just shut my mouth and deal with it but I- I-”</p>
<p>For just a moment, it feels like there’s vines wrapping around his throat and he jolts. His hands meet bare skin and a breath caught in his throat finally releases.</p>
<p>“I just want a moment of peace.” Skeppy says quietly at last. As if his bond is somehow listening and, even more unlikely, <i>will</i> listen to what he has to say. “I <i>just</i> got rid of the Egg’s voice being constantly in my head- and I know that was your doing or Bad’s doing or- whatever, but my head is still full of fucking cotton and I still feel like I’m not in control sometimes and I just want <i>one</i> day without you telling me what I already know. Just <i>one</i> day without any sort of influence in my head. Just one day for… Myself. Is that too much to ask?”</p>
<p>Skeppy waits a minute. Then two, all while holding his breath for some sort of answer. Which comes in time.</p>
<p><i>You Need Him.</i> It whispers again. Skeppy lets out a long sigh.</p>
<p>“I know.” He says, defeated. “I know.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“Come to me.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Skeppy jolts up with a startled gasp. He has to wheeze for a breath as he searches for red vines, fully expecting them to be surrounding him and ready to trap and take control of him again but- there’s nothing. His room is blood vine free.</p>
<p>Hands fly up to his face and he buries himself in it in an attempt to get a grip. Of course, of <i>course</i> it wasn’t real, it was never real. He’s far away from the Egg- completely out of its reach- and he watched Sam and Puffy and all of them seal it up. It’s not here, it can’t reach him here, he’s safe. He’s safe, he’s safe, he’s-</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“Skeppy. Come to me.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Ice floods his veins and his throat closes up on him, causing him to choke on nothingness. Except- except it’s not really nothingness, is it? It’s <i>vines</i>- vines wrapping around his throat, preventing him from speaking. Vines wrapping around his arms and legs, making him a living puppet. Vines, cutting off his emotions, his desires, his <i>bond-</i></p>
<p>
  <i>You should’ve known, you should’ve known, you should’ve known-</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You left Bad to <b>suffer</b>- what kind of shitty Bonded are you?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>How did you not know he was suffering? How did you not realize he needed you until he was at death's door? He <b>sacrificed</b> himself for you and you couldn’t even save him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He’s not going to wake up. He’s <b>never</b> going to wake up <b>and that’s your fault.</b></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>It’s all your fucking fault. </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“But I could save him.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Skeppy’s on his feet and running as fast as his legs can handle, ignoring the stabs of pain as he does. <i>Not safe. Not far enough. I have to run, run, run, run-</i></p>
<p>Skeppy blinks and he’s at the front door, a mere second away from pushing it open and bolting out into the cold but an alarmed voice stops him. He snaps to attention, eyes wild and unfocused, and Ranboo takes a step back, slowly raising his hands as if he’s already surrendering.</p>
<p>“Uh- Skeppy?” Ranboo gives a wobbly smile but fails to mask the apprehension in his voice. “What are you doing up? Where are you going?”</p>
<p><i>“I, uh,”</i> His voice comes out squeaky. <i>He can’t do this, he can’t be here.</i> “I- <i>I gotta get out of here.”</i></p>
<p>Ranboo’s eyes somehow get wider. “Uh- what if we don’t do that? What if we stay inside where we are not going to freeze to death- aren’t you supposed to be resting right now anyways?”</p>
<p>His words enter one ear and right out the other. If he continues speaking, Skeppy can’t hear it anymore over the overwhelming voice in his head. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“I can give you your heart’s desire.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Any clarity he might’ve had while talking to Ranboo is gone and Skeppy shoves the front door open with his shoulder and takes off in the freezing cold. The wind makes him shiver but fear causes him to make a mad dash out into the mini storm.</p>
<p>Maybe he should’ve put on a coat or <i>shoes</i> but Skeppy can’t stop running as fast as his body will let him, which is more of a shamble than anything. It’s not fast enough. The cold is painful, the wind whips in his face, and despite it all, it does nothing to quell the voice. But at the very least, phantom blood vines are no longer surrounding him.</p>
<p><i><b>“I can save him. BadBoyHalo could wake up under my care.”</b></i> The Egg promises him, though the words sound empty now. Skeppy tries to block it out but no amount of squeezing the sides of his head does anything other than make him dizzy. </p>
<p>His vision gets blurrier as tears floof his vision. One wrong step sends Skeppy crashing into the ground and on his knees. He sputters, trying to pull himself back up but the freezing cold forces him to curl in on himself. Heavy breaths leave him, the world spins, and yet, the Egg remains.</p>
<p><i><b>“I can take away your pain.”</b></i> The Egg says, and the only reason Skeppy can’t imagine it’s suffocatingly tight embrace is because as bitter as the cold is, it’s grounding him and shielding him from losing himself. <i><b>“I can take away his pain. You could be happy, together, but you’ll need my help to wake him up.”</b></i></p>
<p><i>“Shut up.”</i> Skeppy hisses, spitting every bit of frustration, resentment, and anything else bottled away that can add to the venom. He knows the Egg doesn’t care and won’t blink twice but he wishes it would hurt. He wants it to hurt. <i>“Shut the fuck up.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“I could help you. You need me. I alone could give you your heart’s desire.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You- you caused this.”</i>
</p>
<p><i><b>“No.”</b></i> The Egg insists. <i><b>“You both would’ve been happy with me but you left. Your unhappiness now is your own fault. But I could give you a better life.”</b></i></p>
<p>Skeppy has one too many things to say but his throat goes dry and he can’t stop shivering. A strained gasp escapes him and he wraps his arms around himself in an effort to shield himself from the cold.</p>
<p>A shadow washes over him. Skeppy barely has the energy left in him to look up but had his eyes not already been filled with tears, he would’ve wept with relief on the spot from seeing Philza land in front of him, wings outstretched. His eyebrows are pinched together in worry and he crouches to Skeppy’s level. </p>
<p>“You better still be kicking, mate. Techno and I did not spend <i>weeks</i> trying to bring you back from the dead for you to die on us now.” He murmurs, tone half light hearted but betrays his concern all the same. Skeppy gives the best nod he can manage and before he can process it, Philza has his arms secured tightly around him and he’s taking off again, flying shockingly steady for how hard the wind is blowing.</p>
<p>Philza lands gracefully on the porch and manages to help Skeppy stay on his feet before bringing the pair of them inside. Techno rushes forward, already examining him head to toe while muttering under his breath. Philza has to steer Skeppy past him and closer to the fireplace, though stops him from getting too close even though Skeppy longs for the heat. Ranboo stands awkwardly behind them, an unmistakably relieved look on his face.</p>
<p>“I know you’re worried but give him a second to breathe.” Philza tells Techno after blocking his path. Skeppy ends up sitting down on the floor near the fireplace, eyes squeezing shut but listens to what they’re saying, finding comfort in voices that aren’t the Egg’s. “While you’re at it, where are your golden apples? They work the best for preventing hypothermia.”</p>
<p><i>“Hypothermia?”</i> Techno hisses, but Philza stops him in his tracks. </p>
<p>“I doubt he’s got it, no shoes or coat or not. He wasn’t out there for very long and he’s half Crystal golem so he’s a bit more resilient. But it’ll stop it in its tracks if it’s lurking. Helps with colds too.”</p>
<p>Techno hesitates but decides against asking more questions. Instead, Techno retrieves the golden apples and Philza takes them from him, walking over and nudging Skeppy’s shoulder. He jolts, eyes opening again and a second later, accepts it and takes a bite.</p>
<p>“Good lad.” Philza sets three more beside him. “Don’t eat them all at once but make sure to finish them all within two to three hours. They’re potent and will help you feel better but you should space them out for the best outcome. Best not to overload your body, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Got it. Thanks.” Skeppy mumbles. Philza shoots a patient smile, then tells Ranboo he needs his help with something and the pair leave. Which leaves Techno with him.</p>
<p>He isn’t approached immediately but Skeppy can feel his unwavering gaze on him the whole time. Techno waits until Skeppy’s finished eating his first golden apple before setting himself down beside him. Techno’s cape is unhooked from his shoulders and before Skeppy can protest, it’s wrapped around his shoulders. </p>
<p>Skeppy can’t find it in him to give it back just yet. It’s weighted and warmer than he was expecting it to be.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Are the first words out of Skeppy’s mouth. He can’t find it in him to look Techno in the eyes, keeping his gaze firmly on the floor. <i>“I’m so fucking sorry.”</i></p>
<p>“What happened?” That tone is back. Grounding and shockingly calm despite everything. Though this time, the concern slips out and gives away just how anxious he’s feeling under that mask of strength.</p>
<p>Skeppy swallows roughly. “I heard it. In my head. The Egg- it started talking to me again and it scared the shit out of me, I- I thought I lost it and that I was far enough away but I <i>heard</i> it. And- and in the moment, I thought if I ran far enough, I would be safe.” He pulls his knees close to his chest. “Stupid idea, I know.”</p>
<p>“In theory, maybe not, there’s some logic behind it. But without shoes and a coat, yeah, it is.” Techno says. Skeppy lets out a noise that isn’t quite a laugh but is pretty close to it. “But- I think I understand. You got overwhelmed all of a sudden and you ran.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Skeppy shuts his eyes with a shuddering sigh. “I wasn’t thinking, I just <i>had</i> to get out. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Stop apologizing.” Techno murmurs with a huff. “You’re talking to one of the few people who would understand anything about getting overwhelmed by voices. Believe me, I’ve scared Phil more times than I can count. Ran out into the cold or in the dark for half of them too.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Of course Techno would get it but even so, Skeppy finds it hard to forgive himself for it. He shifts, head dipping as he reaches up to grab a fistful of his own hair. Skeppy sucks in another breath. “Right.”</p>
<p>He tries to focus on the warmth of the fire and how it crackles. He really tries not to think about how warm the Egg was and only managed to slip by from the sound alone.</p>
<p>“Is this,” Techno asks haltingly, “A bad time to ask about… <i>The Egg?”</i></p>
<p>“There’s never a good time to talk about the Egg.” Skeppy half laughs, but falls short. “Hit me, what do you wanna know?”</p>
<p>“Uh. What do you want to talk about?” Techno’s eyebrows raise at him. “Because it seems to me that you might need to get a few things out of your system.”</p>
<p>Skeppy knows he’s right. He can’t remember the last time he hasn’t felt right on the edge and <i>so</i> close to falling off but just barely manages to stay upright. His recovery is too slow for his liking and he’s constantly fretting over Bad or if he’s really safe from the Egg; his time <i>with</i> the Egg is a blur that still somehow manages to provoke a reaction out of him; and before that-...</p>
<p>Before that…</p>
<p>“The Egg took him from me.” Skeppy says out loud, surprisingly even himself. “It, uh… Do you know what it does? To a person I mean?”</p>
<p>“Vaguely. Takes control, makes ‘em red or white.” Techno raises a tentative eyebrow. “Which I’m guessing is a different experience when you’re on the other side of it?”</p>
<p>Skeppy nods shakily. It takes another minute to work up the courage and push on. “Before it started turning people red, it was just a control thing, right? It was more of a- a strange influence before. People were just getting weirdly obsessed and protective over the vines. Sam thought it was just some sort of spore the Egg gave off- a natural defense mechanism. Apparently there’s a few things in nature that can do that so- I kinda thought it would just- go away on its own?”</p>
<p>“But it didn’t.” Techno guessed, earning a nod.</p>
<p>“No, and uh… Something weird started happening.” Discomfort stirs in his chest. “I started to feel… <i>Disconnected</i> from Bad. And not in a normal ‘We’ve both been stressed so we’re distant’ kinda way but like, physically? Normally with our bond, even when we actively try to mute it, I can still <i>feel</i> something. It’s kinda hard to describe but it’s like- an invisible rope connecting us that kinda tugs at us? But I was struggling to feel anything at all and,” Skeppy chews on his lip. “I might’ve… Acted up a little. <i>A lot.</i> It’s a blur honestly but I’m pretty sure Quackity ended up pulling me aside and told me to get my shit together, which admittedly helped.”</p>
<p>“I confronted Bad about the Egg and asked him if me or the Egg mattered more and when he hesitated-... It was a lot. Too much. I didn’t want to talk to him after that, I was just so- fuck, I don’t know but I hated the way it made me feel. And I realized that this stupid Egg had enough power to fuck with our bond, so I made a stupid choice. I tried to destroy the Egg and got trapped in it instead and it completely corrupted me.”</p>
<p>“It turned you red.” Techno nods towards the remaining red still sticking to him, staining his hair and discoloring one of his eyes. </p>
<p>Skeppy nods. “Yeah, it did.”</p>
<p>“And… What was ‘Corruption’ like?” Skeppy feels himself flinch at the question and Techno back petals. “You don’t gotta talk about it.”</p>
<p>“No- I kinda want to.” Skeppy assured him quickly. “I’m just… It’s still raw, y’know?”</p>
<p>Techno nods understandingly. “Take your time.”</p>
<p>Skeppy looks down at his hands as he wrings them. “It’s uh… It’s like something is constantly muting you. Like, not that you can’t talk but like, as a <i>person.</i> You don’t have your own thoughts- or you have very limited ones- because the Egg is there instead, telling you what to do, where to go, what to think… Maybe it’s cliche to compare something manipulative to being a puppet master but that’s <i>literally</i> what it was. There were blood vines on me and sometimes even when I felt like sitting down, if the Egg wanted me to go somewhere, I’d go there. I- fuck, I don’t even remember what I ate or when I slept.”</p>
<p>“Judging by the state you were in when you came to me,” Techno muses, eyes darkening. “I’d say you were given the bare minimum to survive.”</p>
<p>“That- sounds about right.” Skeppy pauses, then stifles a laugh. “Isn’t that fucked up? I was piloted by some fucking <i>red egg</i> for a month. I was on the brink of death for a <i>month</i> because of a stupid egg. Like- what the hell?” </p>
<p>Techno stiffens a bit and Skeppy- he just keeps <i>laughing. Why is he laughing?</i></p>
<p>“And- and for what? Because I wanted to be some sort of <i>hero</i> and get rid of the thing that was taking Bad away from me? Oh- but then I get <i>used</i> by it so that Bad gets corrupted completely and <i>he</i> almost dies trying to save <i>me</i> and- and this is my fault, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Skeppy.” Techno’s voice wavers. <i>Fear? Is he afraid? Why is he afraid?</i></p>
<p>“Or- no, it’s <i>worse</i> if it isn’t my fault, isn’t it? Because that makes me, what, a pawn? A hostage? A puppet? Because that means- that means I only matter because of Bad and without him, I’m insignificant, right?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Without him, you’re nothing and without you, he’d be safe.</i>
</p>
<p>“I- I don’t matter.” Skeppy’s voice hitches. His laughter dissolves into something breathier- he’s wheezing and it’s not even funny. It’s not funny, it’s- “It’s so fucking pathetic- I don’t <i>matter.</i> If I hadn’t been stupid enough to break into that Egg- if I had just <i>waited</i> for a fucking day- <i>if I wasn’t bonded to Bad-”</i></p>
<p>Skeppy chokes. He can’t breathe, his face his wet, he can’t stop laughing and-</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Oh, he’s not laughing.</p>
<p><i>“Fuck.”</i> Skeppy breaks and in an instant, arms are wrapping around him as he gasps for breaths, sobs wracking his body. <i>“Fuck- fuck- I can’t-”</i></p>
<p>“Breathe.” Techno tells him, pulling him closer to his chest, almost- no, definitely protectively. </p>
<p><i>“I’m trying,”</i> Skeppy gasps. </p>
<p>“Stop tryin’ to talk, just keep breathing.” Techno tells him. “Can you focus on my voice for a moment?”</p>
<p>Skeppy manages to weak ‘Yes’ and Techno huffs, albeit softly. “Good. Because I have a few things to say. First and foremost, you’re not insignificant, nor will you ever be. L’Manburg is now insignificant, the discs are now insignificant- but you’re a <i>person,</i> Skeppy. People don’t work like that. They don’t lose significance because they went through something or because someone used them to get to someone, and it sure as hell isn’t your fault that you were used. The thing that used you is at fault, you’re a victim of it.”</p>
<p>Techno pauses. “Not to mention, you're talking about a lot of ‘What if’s that would’ve completely changed everything, and I think you’re underestimating how much your bond might’ve done for Bad. Because from what his friends told me, the one thing that kept him from completely giving into the Egg was his obsession with seeing you again.”</p>
<p><i>“He wouldn’t have been in that situation if not for me.”</i> Skeppy croaks. </p>
<p>“He probably would’ve obsessed over the vines until he was completely corrupted if you weren’t there. You’re not at fault here. That Egg is.” Techno counters. “Stop blaming yourself for things you’re not responsible for. This Egg can <i>literally</i> mind control people, it’s not your fault it got you too.”</p>
<p>Techno waits a beat, giving Skeppy an opportunity to speak up but when he doesn’t, continues. “Besides, BadBoyHalo would tear apart the world for you and I wouldn’t be far behind him. You got friends who message me everyday asking about how your recovery is going and asking if they can visit. You’re not insignificant. Not even close.”</p>
<p>Skeppy swallows the information but takes a while to respond. Techno doesn’t prod for more. <i>“Sorry.”</i> Skeppy pulls away to wipe his face, laughing breathily. <i>“I’m dropping a lot on you, aren’t I?”</i></p>
<p>“I gave you permission to, you’re not crossing any boundaries. You’ve been through a lot, I’m lookin’ to help.” Techno tells him simply. “Anything else you want to get off your chest?”</p>
<p>Skeppy shakes his head. “I’m just… Tired. But not tired enough to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Probably best to stay up anyways.” Techno nods towards the golden apples beside him. “Still need to finish those.”</p>
<p>Skeppy promptly grabs another and takes a small bite out of it. “Can we talk- about other stuff?”</p>
<p>“Sure. What about?”</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>Techno hums to himself before cracking a smile. “Recently got a pet polar bear.” He says, then starts chuckling when Skeppy’s eyes just about pop out of his head.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The Egg’s voice gets less consistent about calling for him until about twelve hours later, it’s gone again. Skeppy doesn’t sleep properly until he feels it’s not longer in his head, and as soon as he does, passes out as soon as his head hits his pillow.</p>
<p>However when he’s up again, Philza checks him over again and gives a serious talk that if the Egg comes back, to tell him and Techno right away. Skeppy agrees, sheepishly apologizing again only for Philza to tell him he’s used to the mini heart attacks times like these give him and tell him he’s just glad he’s gonna be alright.</p>
<p>But with the Egg gone, something else in its place begins to tug at Skeppy mentally: His and Bad’s bond.</p>
<p>It’s not it’s usual reminders or commands either, Skeppy’s starting to get used to that. Instead, that same ‘Invisible rope’ connecting them is tugging at him more insistently than ever before. Not enough to move him physically on its own but certainly enough to rattle him and utterly confuse him.</p>
<p>It pulls him to Bad’s side over and over again and Skeppy ends up spending the next three days glued to his side, only leaving when he physically has to. It’s not as if Skeppy wouldn’t obsessively visit Bad already had this not been the case but now it feels like he has to. Like he <i>needs</i> to be here, but for reasons he doesn’t understand.</p>
<p>Not until on the third night, Skeppy manages to convince Techno and Philza to let him stay the night in Bad’s room and while he makes a perfectly respectable bed on the floor, ends up falling asleep still holding onto his hand.</p>
<p>And slips right into a dreaming state.</p>
<p>It feels like one of his nightmares at first, though less abstract. The Egg and its blood vines are present but he’s in that same room, which is oddly clear as day, not as blurred as he’s used to. The vines twist, glowing with power and throughly unsettling him but oddly enough, they don’t reach for him. They’re gathering in the middle of the room, almost creating a dome-like structure, and pay him no mind, as if he doesn’t exist.</p>
<p>And this latter fact is one of the only reason he staggers towards the middle rather than away from it. He dodges the writhing vines, slipping inside the dome, and that’s when he freezes.</p>
<p>Bad kneels inside, head bent low and motionless. Vines surround and cover him- they’re <i>attached</i> to him. They pulse with a red glow and for a minute that feels like an hour, Skeppy thinks he’s dead. That is, until Bad lets out a weak whimper and his mind instantly goes haywire. </p>
<p><i><b>“You are serving us well, BadBoyHalo.”</b></i> The Egg’s voice comes out of nowhere, startling Skeppy violently. He might’ve bolted had Bad’s barely audible voice responded.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Just want to see Skeppy…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“In time. You will see him eventually.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Bad whined, high pitched and somehow, his shoulders sank even more than they already were. Skeppy stares at him with wide eyes, a breath caught in his throat.</p>
<p>And it finally hits him that this might not be his nightmare.</p>
<p>“Bad?” Skeppy nearly whispers at first, but when he gets no response, raises his voice. “Bad! <i>Bad!”</i></p>
<p>Bad’s shoulders tense but he doesn’t look up. Skeppy weaves his way over to him, still calling his name while dodging the vines until he’s finally close enough to reach out. He half expects Bad to melt or turn to ash upon contact like he always does in his own nightmares and freezes when he not only makes contact, but <i>solid</i> contact with Bad’s shoulder.</p>
<p>He’s not the only one with such a reaction either. Bad jerks at the touch, fatigued but startled all the same and when white eyes meet his, Bad’s mouth hangs open.</p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence when they stare at each other, both completely in shock, but Bad is the one who breaks it.</p>
<p><i>“Skeppy?”</i> Bad chokes, staring at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Bad...” Skeppy echoes a similar inflection. “Are… Are you <i>real?”</i></p>
<p>“Are <i>you?”</i> Bad counters in a strained tone, eyebrows knitting together.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I…” Skeppy trails off when Bad winces again, the blood vines attached to him lighting up again. His resolve hardens and he kneels down beside him, trying not to react at how Bad flinches at his sudden movement. “I don’t care if you’re real or not, I’m getting you out of here.”</p>
<p>Bad tries to reply but all that comes out is a weak hiss of pain when Skeppy starts to carefully disconnect the vines from him. He tries to make it as painless as possible but has to warn Bad a few times before he rips the bandaid off. For how much pain he seems to be in, Bad takes it like a champ and the second he’s untangled, Skeppy wastes no time wrapping one arm around his shoulders, another around his legs, and hoisting him up. </p>
<p><i>“Skeppy-”</i> Bad tries to say, but Skeppy shushes him, keeping him close to the chest and carrying him out of the mass of vines. Surprisingly enough, although irritated, the blood vines don’t lash out and Skeppy slips by with Bad in his arms. He heads straight for the exit and into the tunnels without question.</p>
<p><i>“Skeppy…”</i> Bad shuts his eyes, melting into his grip. Skeppy can’t tell if it’s out of exhaustion, because he missed him, or a worrying mix of both. <i>“What are you doing here?”</i></p>
<p>“Getting you out.” Skeppy states firmly. The hall is longer than he remembers with no alternative passageway, nor an exit in sight. He keeps walking regardless.</p>
<p><i>“You…</i> You shouldn’t be here.” Bad mumbles, trying to sound clearer than before though it’s obvious it’s the first time he’s had to speak for this long in a while. “I don’t understand… How are you here? You’re never here, you’re always… <i>Gone.”</i></p>
<p>Skeppy glances behind them, expecting blood vines to be chasing them. There are none, though he can no longer see the way they came. He can’t see the exit either, the hall just keeps going and going and going…</p>
<p>“I can hear you sometimes.” Bad says, despite not getting an answer. “Sometimes you’re distant or sometimes you’re whispering in my ear but whenever I open my eyes… You’re not there. So how are you here?”</p>
<p>Skeppy stops, taking a few deep breaths. Bad cracks his eyes open, looking up at him. </p>
<p>“This is definitely your nightmare then.” Skeppy says at last, a statement that makes Bad blink. “It’s- fuck, is it actually you?” Skeppy meets his gaze. “Say something that’ll prove to me it’s you.”</p>
<p>“I… I should be saying that to you?” Bad’s tone wavers. “Are <i>you</i> real?”</p>
<p>A relieved laugh escapes him. “Good enough.” He carefully sits himself down, though still holds onto Bad. “Bad- I don’t know if this will work but if this really is <i>you,</i> you gotta wake up. I don’t know how but- find a way, <i>please.</i> You’ll recover so much faster if Phil can give you some actual food and- and you can get out of this nightmare for a while and-...”</p>
<p>He doesn’t realize tears are streaming down his face until Bad reaches up and wipes them away. He doesn’t remove his hand from Skeppy’s face, cupping his cheek gently. </p>
<p><i>“Wake up.”</i> Skeppy whispers. <i>“Please. I miss you so fucking much.”</i></p>
<p>Bad gives a small but firm nod. <i>“I miss you too…</i> I’ll try my best.” He tells him.</p>
<p>Skeppy buries himself in his chest. Bad’s arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. There’s a brief moment when a light emits from both of their chests before it engulfs them completely.</p>
<p>And Skeppy jolts up.</p>
<p>He’s back in Techno’s cabin, still sitting in a chair by Bad’s bedside and still holding onto his hand.</p>
<p>Skeppy withdraws his hand but stares expectantly, holding his breath. A minute passes, then five. </p>
<p>Nothing happens.</p>
<p>Skeppy’s hand moves to cover his face. He wants to scold himself for being hopeful because of a <i>dream</i> but he can’t find it in him. All he wants to do is curl up in a ball and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He’s so tired of being hopeful, only to be let down. He’s so tired of feeling an ache in his bones that doesn’t go away and waiting around, hoping that Bad is gonna wake up again today. He’s so <i>tired.</i></p>
<p>He just wants to sleep peacefully <i>once.</i> He just wants to feel that warmth again. He just wants Bad to be <i>okay.</i></p>
<p>The bed creaks. Skeppy’s head snaps to attention, hands falling to his sides.</p>
<p>Bad is sitting up and looking him right in the eye. He looks just as shitty as before- so washed out and exhausted- but he blinks like he’s registering Skeppy and he’s…</p>
<p>He’s awake. He’s honest to god <i>awake.</i></p>
<p><i>“Sk- ppy?”</i> Bad croaks out, his throat sounding like sandpaper but it’s his voice- <i>Bad’s voice. Bad is speaking to him. He’s awake.</i></p>
<p>The tears come out and Skeppy pulls Bad in for a hug, earning a groan when he jostles him but Skeppy can barely blubber out a proper ‘Sorry’ in response.</p>
<p>He’s awake.</p>
<p>
  <i>He’s awake. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bad is gonna be okay.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a monster to finish but here we are! Sincerely hope that the next part won't take a month but I apologize if it does, I don't want to screw up the ending, especially since I've gotten this far. </p>
<p>Since it might take a while, I assure the next part will have plenty of comfort as well as a conclusion to the Egg Problem, and I've planned some POVs of other characters to give a full picture of how this all went down and what everyone else was doing while Bad and Skeppy recover. Plus Bad and Skeppy have to have a longgg talk.</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Consider leaving a comment if you did!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This got really long so I ended up stopping where I did so I could split it in two but here's part one!</p>
<p>I probably had something to say at the end of this but editing this wore me out so I'll just stick with thank you for reading! If you liked it, consider leaving a comment, I adore to see those! I'll try to get Part Two out as soon as possible!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>